


Tumblr Requests

by Mandakatt



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Overwatch (Video Game), 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hair Pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Master/Pet, Modern AU, Multi, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Other, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Self-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, nsfw implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 22,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: On Tumblr, I post a list of prompts, you send me a character and a prompt, and I will write you at least a 150 word [ or more ] Drabble.  Prompts were Fluff, Angst, and NSFW related.Each chapter is labeled with the character I wrote the request for, so you won't have to go through all the chapters to find the ones you'd like to read.





	1. Katakura Kojuro - I need to be inside of you

You gasped as your hands struggled for purchase, pushing and wrinkling papers as he pressed you down, chest first onto his desk. You gasped softly, biting down hard on your lower lip, as his lips lightly ghosted along the side of your neck.

“Precious Girl…” 

You shivered as he breathed hotly into your ear, causing you to arch yourself up against his chest. A soft moan escaped your lips as his hand found its way under your skirt, fingers ghosting along the inside of your thigh. You squirmed against him, rolling your hips back against his still covered cock as he pressed himself firmly against you.

You slapped a hand over your mouth as a loud moan threatened to fill the room as he had yanked your panties aside and started working his finger gently over your clit. With a whimper you bit down hard onto your palm to muffle your cries. 

“ _I need to be inside you, Now.”_


	2. Prompto Argentum - You'd look better with those clothes on the floor

You moaned softly into that heated kiss, your eyes fluttering closed as he pushed you back towards your shared bedroom. A gasp passed your lips as he kissed his way along your jaw, and down your neck.

“P-Prom…?”

He hummed against your skin, as his lips worked their way down to the nape of your neck. 

“I missed you…”

You couldn’t help but squirm a bit and giggle as his cool fingers worked their way up and under the hem of your shirt, playing along your sides before they worked up your back. You gripped his vest in your fingers, tugging lightly as you felt your knees push back against the bed behind you, causing you to sway a little and gasp. He lifted his head, and smiled at you, his brows lifting as a rather bright blush started to creep across his features, making his freckles stand out just a bit more. 

“Mnn Babe–” he dipped his head, letting his lips ghost over yours before he whispered against them. “ _You’d look better with those close on the floor…”_  he moaned softly, his lips claiming yours again as he once more, tugged up on your shirt.


	3. Dino Ghiranze - I love the way you kiss me

You heard him groan softly, that noise alone bringing a smile to your lips as you kissed your way slowly down his neck, and along his collarbone. You felt him shiver as you slowly started to pop open the buttons on his shirt, and you kissed your way lower. 

“D-Doll…”

You hummed, feeling his fingers thread into your hair as he let out a bit of a chuckle as you fumbled with the buttons on his vest. 

“You wear too many layers!” you huffed.

He laughed softly, humming as you finally got his vest and shirt opened, and kissed your way lower, your nose brushing lightly against the beginnings of his ‘happy trail’ at his belt line. He gently tugged on your hair, getting you to lift your head as he sat up, grasping your shoulders, he smashed his lips to yours, his hand moving to the back of your neck to keep you there. When he drew back, you nipped at his lower lip, causing him to groan. 

“Gods, _I love the way you kiss me.._.”

His fingers once more threaded up into your hair, to bring your lips back to his, as he pulled you firmly against his chest, so you could straddle his lap.


	4. Ignis Scientia - Beg for it

You trembled slightly, squirming just a bit as your arms were bound behind the back of your chair. You tilted your head, trying to listen to everything that was going on around you, as the blindfold you wore prevented you from seeing what was going on, only to hold your breath as you heard him draw closer.

You bit your lower lip, dipping your head slightly as you trembled again, before you gasped as you felt something soft, like a feather slowly begin to stroke its way along your skin. You whimpered a little as you could feel gooseflesh creep its way along your arms.

“You are being so good for me, Kitten…”

He spoke softly, that feather creeping its way under the swell of your breasts, up and around then down your sternum, to pass over your belly, causing you to squirm in your seat. Another whimper passed your lips as he played that feather along your parted thighs, then back up along your damp folds.

“Do you wish for me to reward you with my touch?”

When you whimpered and nodded your head vigorously, you heard him chuckle, a soft gasp passing your lips as you felt him gently grip your chin. 

“Well then Kitten, I want to hear you  _beg for it_ …”


	5. Gladiolus Amicitia - Do you know how bad I want you?

You chuckled softly, feeling his large arms wrap about you from behind, as he lowered his head to press his nose into your hair, and inhale slowly. Smiling, you gently moved your hands, resting them over his as you petted your thumbs against the back of his knuckles.

“Hmmn, Long day?”

He gently nodded, placing a kiss to the back of your head. Grasping his hand, you gently moved to bring it up to your lips, kissing the back of his hand gently. You heard him hum in appreciation, before you started placing soft kisses to each of his knuckles, before you gently turned his hand, and lightly kissed his calloused palm. 

You could have sworn you felt him tremble, just a little before he turned you about in his arms, and dipped his head, moulding his lips over yours. You moaned softly into his sudden deep kiss before gasping softly as his hands played down over your ass, to the back of your thighs to pick you up, and wrap your legs about his hips. 

He supported you easily, his tongue diving into your mouth as your hands played up into his hair, tugging gently, earning you a deep rumbling groan. His hands moved back to your ass, squeezing gently as he pulled back from that kiss to grin up at you. 

“Babe, _Do you know how bad I want you_ right now?”

You giggled and hummed, trying to play coy. 

“No idea, why don’t you show me?”

He grinned, and turned, walking with you back to your shared bedroom, his lips once more smothering yours.


	6. Soldier 76/Jack Morrison - Do you know how bad I want you?

You shivered, your head thrown back against his shoulder as his mouth moved slowly along your neck. It was one of those rare moments where he had downtime between missions, and you had downtime between meetings, and he couldn’t keep his hands to himself when you got to your quarters. 

“Mmn. I take it someone missed me?”

He hummed, lifting his head just enough to chuckle softly into your ear, his warm breath causing you to squirm lightly against him, and you felt him grin against the shell of your ear. 

“You could say that.”

He pulled you firmly back against him, his hands gripping your hips tightly as he pressed himself firmly against your ass, causing you to moan softly. His lips slowly trailed down your neck again, till he nibbled lightly at the nape of your neck.

“ _Do you know how bad I want you_? How much I need you?”

You gasped as his hand moved, wiggling past the waistband of your pants, to play his fingers over your slick folds. 

“And it seems that I’m not alone…”


	7. Ignis Scientia - Do you know how bad I want you?

You gasped, your eyes fluttering shut as he gently ran his nose along your jaw, and down the side of your neck. He breathed in deeply, his gloved hands holding your wrists to the wall behind you. He hummed softly, leaving soft kisses here and there, even kissing just under your chin, causing you to smirk a little.

You let your eyes flutter open, meeting his milky emerald eye. You could swear that he could still see for as intently as he was staring at you. A light smirk pulled at his lips. 

“You still wear the same perfume…”

You chuckled softly, humming in confirmation before he dipped his head yet again, kissing along the opposite side of your neck. 

“You gave it to me, of course I would continue to wear it.”

He hummed again ever so softly against your skin before he nipped gently at the nape of your neck. You squirmed again, a soft moan passing your lips before he lifted his head again, his lips ghosting along your jaw. 

“I could never forget that scent…”

You shivered again his lips covered yours. His hands released your wrists and he pulled you flush against him, gripping your hips firmly. You moaned softly as you felt his arousal press hard against your belly, and your arms wrapped up around his neck. He started to draw back from that kiss, letting his tongue tip play slowly along your lower lip. 

“Do you have any idea, what you do to me Darling?  _Do you know how bad I want you_? How much I missed you?”

You shivered again as his grip increased on your hips, to the point of almost bruising. 

“Show me…” 


	8. Gladiolus Amicitia - You feel so good

You couldn’t help but giggle as your shirt went up and over your head, and tossed somewhere in your apartment on your walk back to your bedroom. You squirmed against his large warm hands before you gasped a little. 

“Gladdy, baby, slow down…!”

He groaned, and lowered his head, his lips latching onto the side of your neck before he nibbled gently then lifted his head as he fumbled with the belt and buttons on your jeans. 

“Can’t Babe,  _I’ve been thinking about you all night_. I need you. Now.”

You giggled again as he scooped you up into his large arms, only to squeal as he threw you over his shoulder, and beelined it for the bedroom. Your hands fisted into the back of his shirt as you tried to push yourself up a bit only to yelp again in surprise as he slapped your ass, hard. 

“Astrals! Gladio!”

He laughed boisterously, and deposited you on the bed, watching you bounce only a moment as you erupted into a fit of giggles as he quickly closed the distance between you, his lips crashing against yours. His hands fumbled with your clothing again, before he gave off a soft grunt in frustration. He drew back from that kiss and huffed, and practically ripped your jeans off your body, throwing them with another grunt to the floor. 

You watched him, panting softly as unfastened his own pants and surged forward to kiss you again. He happily swallowed your moans as his large thick fingers pressed against your still covered clit, and his breath hitched at the dampness he found there. Without releasing you from that kiss, he tugged your panties to the side, and slid his finger along your slick folds. He moaned, a deep rumbling sound in his chest as he drew back just enough to speak against your lips. 

“You’re so wet…”

When you whimpered, and rolled your hips against his fingers, he moved to grasp your hips, and lined himself up, before he pushed forward to meet you, still half clothed, letting out a deep groan as he slid into you slowly. 

“Oh Gods, Babe,  _you feel so good_ …”


	9. Dino Ghiranze - Bend over...

A soft gasp passed your lips as he tugged you into his room, right after you had knocked on the door. You blinked up at him wide eyed, as he pressed a hand to the door now behind you. Swallowing hard a moment he smirked, and leaned just a bit closer to you, letting his lips hover over your ear. 

“Mhn, ‘bout time ya showed up Doll, was beginning to think that I may have to punish ya quite a bit at this rate.”

You blushed right up to your ears, and squirmed a little. You wanted to tell him that the traffic leaving Lestallum was horrible, specially since it was a long weekend. You took a bit of a deep breath and tilted your head to look up at him only to have his lips press softly to yours. You heard him hum softly into that kiss, only to draw back just enough to speak softly against your lips. 

“However, never once have ya disappointed me Doll. I’m so proud to call ya mine.”

You bit your lower lip, knowing that this was just the start of his game. It wasn’t often that you got to play with this ‘side’ of him, but when it did happen, you couldn’t help but press your thighs together in anticipation of what was to come. 

He tilted his head back, smirking a little more as he watched you squirm a little. He let his fingertips slide slowly down your arm, to once more grasp your wrist, leading you further into his suite. He led you over to his work desk, and let go of your wrist to reach up, and pet fingers gently along your neck.

“I made somethin’ for ya, Doll.”

Turning briefly, he picked something up off his desk, only to turn around and reach up, pressing fingers under your chin to get you to tilt your head back. When he hummed again in approval, he leaned forward, and placed a kiss to your jaw, before he clasped your new, and very ornate collar that he made you about your neck. 

“Ah, it suits you so well…” 

You blushed more, a hand reaching up to pet your fingertips gently along the ornate silver-work, and inlaid stones. You bit your lower lip a moment before he grinned, and tugged you further in, taking a seat on the bed, he motioned for you to strip, with a soft command of: 

“Take it off.”

You bit the inside of your cheek gently as you did as you were asked, shimmying out of your little black dress he asked you to wear, only to stand, clad in nothing but a pair of lace panties before him. He let his eyes rake over your body, causing you to blush more, your hands moving to sort of hide yourself, and you heard him click his tongue. 

“Now, who said you could hide from me, hmn?”

You slowly moved your hands away, placing them at your sides. Your eyes rose from the floor to meet his and he smiled affectionately.  He sat up straight, and beckoned you over with a crook of his finger. When you stood at the edge of the bed, he motioned to his lap, only to stop you as you tried to straddle him. 

“Nuh-uh. You were still late Doll.  _Bend over_.”

You blushed right up to your ears before you moved slowly, and bent yourself over his lap. With an appreciative hum, he placed his hand against your ass, and rubbed gently. 

“One slap, for every ten minutes you were late, you remember our word, right Doll?”

When you nodded vigorously, he chuckled softly. 

“That’s my girl, now then, count them off…”


	10. Oda Nobunaga - You are my world

Your eyes fluttered open, a soft groan passing your lips as you blinked up at the familiar ceiling. Your brow furrowed before you noticed the cool cloth upon your forehead. With a soft hum, you turned your head just enough to notice him sitting next to you, a gentle smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

“There you are…”

You blinked at him, confused. “L-Lord Nobunaga?”

You gasped, and attempted to sit up only to have his hands press gently, but firmly against your shoulders, and guide you to laying down again upon your futon. 

“Rest.”

He reached and grabbed the cloth that had fallen from your head, to dip it into the basin next to you, refreshing it before he slowly put it back on your forehead.  Your eyes fluttered shut at the relief that passed through your heated skin, as a sigh passed your lips. 

“Foolish girl, when are you going to stop pushing yourself too far?”

You let your eyes open to look up at him, his brow furrowed in worry. You bit your lower lip a little, before he spoke again, his voice soft.

“When are you going to realize, my pretty little fool, that  _you are my world_ , and if you are not in it…”

He let his words trail off with a sigh. You smiled weakly, gently reaching your hand out to him, which he took, gripping it tightly. 

“I’m sorry, Lord Nobunaga…”

He nodded gently at your reply, his thumb gently rubbing against the back of your hand, as your eyes slowly fluttered shut, and you let yourself fall into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Noctis Lucis Caelum - Do you believe me when I say you're beautiful?

You were being a bit of a wallflower, not that anyone would notice you really. You felt so out of place, so you made sure that you were out of the way. It was quite the event, a ball for the Prince’s birthday, and you wondered if Noctis did the right thing, by extending an invite to you. 

You sighed, and crossed your hands, one over the other as you stared down at them, your thumb petting along the back of your hand as you grew lost in thought and only did you realize that someone was actually talking to you, when they placed their hand on your shoulder. 

“You alright?”

You blinked up, going wide eyed as you stared back into the concerned face of Noctis. You bit the inside of your cheek a little to calm yourself, before you plastered a smile on your face. 

“Y-yeah, I’m alright. Sorry, just kinda lost in my own head.”

He chuckled softly, and gently held out his hand to you, palm up. “Yes, I know how you get when you let your mind overthink. C’mon, dance with me?”

You blushed a little but gently placed your hand in his, giving a little nod as he slowly lead you away from the corner of the room and brought you out to the middle of the ballroom floor. You swallowed hard, and lowered your eyes to his chest as he gently placed a hand to your waist, and raised your other hand. 

“Relax, it’ll just be like in gym class.”

You laughed a bit, and shook your head gently, looking up at him. 

“This is nothing like gym class. Everyone’s eyes are on you.”

He hummed, and brought you closer to him, speaking softly into your ear. 

“That’s where you’re wrong, they’re all looking at you.”

You stopped short a moment, lightly tripping on your dress causing him to move to catch you. You blushed more and sputtered softly, shaking your head. 

“N-no, no way, they’re all–”

“ _Do you believe me when I say you’re beautiful?_ ”

You blinked up at him, your hand gripping his shoulder a bit more. You felt the heat grow on your face, all the way up to your ears. He spoke softly then, a blush of his own creeping across his cheeks.

“Because you are, you’re the most beautiful person I know, and if anyone is deserving of this kind of attention, it’s you.”  


	12. Ravus Nox Fleuret - Perfection and You're mine

You followed about a step behind him, your eyes glancing down at your date-planner in front of you. If there was one thing about Supreme Commander Fleuret–as you had learned quickly in the few short months of being his assistant–being prompt and organized was key. Wasting time, in any form, was greatly frowned upon, and even though the first few weeks of working under him was stressful, you soon fell into his routine.

Taking notes at his meetings for him to review later. Sorting training times for those under his command, and times for him to get his Magitek arm looked at and or repaired. Taking care of small tasks for his sister Luna, who had come to adore you, and you her in return. Not to mention the fact that she loved to tease you about your apparent crush on her brother, which you always brushed off with a soft noise and a wave of your hand. 

You took much pride in being his assistant, and being at his side. You were doing all you could to prove that you were worthy of the challenges he gave you, and you were lost in your notes when he abruptly stopped outside the ornate doors of his office, causing you to almost slam into his back, and give off a rather loud squeak of surprise.

“Ah, S-Sorry High Commander.”

He looked back at you over his shoulder, a brow raising slightly before you saw a slight smile pull at the corner of his mouth. A blush rose to your cheeks as you clutched your date planner more to your chest, as you looked up at him.

“Diligent as always.” He turned to you slightly, his heterochromatic eyes gazing down at you with what you would consider affection, and that caused your face to heat up just a bit more. “I have come to expect nothing less.”

Your brows rose high as he continued to stare down at you, that soft smile on his features, his eyes seeming to dance with amusement as his eyes raked over your face, before he muttered softly. “ _Perfection_ …”

You blinked, not even sure if you really heard it. “Sir?”

He seemed to grow flustered, and huffed a little through his nose before he turned and opened the door to his office, stepping in. You hesitated for just a moment before you sort of jumped, and moved to quickly enter behind him, turning to close the door behind you. When you turned back around you gave off another noise of surprise as you almost slammed into his chest. 

“A-ah, I’m–” 

Your words were cut short as his magitek hand slammed against the door near your head, your eyes going wide at the sudden action. You blinked a moment, before you swallowed hard and slowly looked up at him, gasping a little as his face was near yours, and you pushed yourself against the door a bit more, clutching your planner to your chest tightly. 

“Tell me something…” his voice was soft, curious before he lifted his head just enough, to let his eyes lock with yours. “What must I do, to make you notice me as something other than your High Commander?”

Your breath caught in your throat a moment before you squeaked out a soft. “S-Sir?”

He sighed a bit, his biological hand rising to gently reach up and pet fingers along your jaw. Your eyes fluttered shut a moment at the warm sensation before he placed a finger under your chin, causing you to look up at him. 

“I…have grown fond of you.” he spoke softly, his thumb petting against your chin slightly. “…and Luna has told me that you feel the same, but I have been very blind to your affections, and for that, I am sorry.”

You swallowed hard, and blushed brightly. “I-I um…S-Sir…”

He shook his head, and leaned a bit closer. “Ravus, when we are alone, if you please.” he moved closer still, his lips near your ear. “…tell me what I must do, so that  _you’re mine_.”


	13. Katakura Kojuro - Just let me look at you

You had come to his room, no wait,  _your_ room, and paused just outside the door. You hesitated. You were married now, it was normal to share a room with your husband, but you couldn’t help but want to ask for permission to enter. You worried your lower lip a moment before you heard his voice call to you softly from the other side of the door. 

“Are you going to come in, dear girl?”

You blushed a little, before you slid the door open, and gave him a soft smile. He was already dressed for bed, and he smiled as he sat down next to the futon, and tilted his head to the side a little, more in curious thought. 

“It’s rare when I’m ready for bed first,” he smirked up at you, causing you to blush a bit more. “What kept my dear girl so busy?”

You hummed, that blush growing on your cheeks as you slipped the door closed behind you, walking your way behind the screen to change into your nightclothes. 

“We have many guests coming to congratulate us on our wedding. I-I wanted to make sure that things were perfect.”

He chuckled softly as you made your way back towards the futon, your brow lifting curiously. 

“And what’s so funny?”

He chuckled again. “Nothing, nothing.”

You pouted, and gently kneeled down next to him, your brows dipping into a little scowl. “Why don’t I believe you…?”

He smiled gently, then reached for you, causing you to give off a squeal of surprise as he pulled you onto his lap, letting your thighs rest on either side of his. 

“My dear girl, I’m sure that everything will be just fine. Everyone that has met you has either fallen in love with you, for who you are, or your cooking. You will not disappoint.”

You pouted a bit more before you gasped as his hands found your hips, and you had to bite your lower lip for a moment to stifle your moan as he pulled, causing you to roll your hips against his thigh.

“K-Kojuro!”

He lifted his eyes to look up at you, and you blinked as to how dark and lust-filled they appeared. You once more took your lower lip into your teeth, only to have him gently pet his thumb across it, forcing you to release it. 

“Kojur–mmmn!”

You stiffened in slight surprise as his lips met yours in a deep heated kiss, before you slowly gave into it, your fingers playing up into his hair. He moved you then, resting you gently on your back on the futon behind you, his tongue delving into your mouth, dancing about your own as he swallowed your moans. 

His hand worked along your robe, pulling the tie free as his lips worked their way down along your neck. 

“K-Kojuro…” 

“Do you want me to stop?”

You shook your head, blushing a little as you once more bit your lower lip. He smiled down at you tenderly, then gently reached his hand between your robe. You blushed brightly, feeling the heat creep across your face and down your neck, and you gasped a little as he gently parted your robe, exposing your body to him. You trembled, feeling goose-flesh creep along your arms, and you moved to cover yourself up. 

“No…Precious girl,” his hands reached for your wrists, and you let him draw your arms back, as you once more bit your lower lip. “… _just let me look at you_ …”


	14. Gladiolus Amicitia - No one in the world compares to you

You sighed a bit, looking at yourself in the refection of the large window. You were all dressed up, in a killer outfit, and at the time you bought it, made you feel empowered, and sexy. And now….

You closed your eyes, and took a deep breath through your nose. Tonight was your anniversary with the most amazing man you knew, and you mentally yelled at yourself that you were going to let yourself get depressed. Not tonight. He didn’t deserve that…and you told yourself you didn’t either. 

You gently rested your hands behind your back as you waited, gently leaning from one foot to the other. Your eyes catching the reflections of others passing by. Others that you knew would look better standing next to him, if things were all about appearances, and you couldn’t help but look down at your feet, swallowing hard at the self doubt you felt welling up within you.

It was then you felt a large pair of strong arms wrap about you from behind, pulling you gently against his broad chest. A gasp passed your lips as you turned your head to look back over your shoulder, only to have his slightly chapped lips pressed against your own, in a languid, gentle kiss. 

When he pulled back, he turned you about in his arms, causing you to give off a soft noise of surprise before giggles erupted from your throat, your hands pressing against his chest as he placed soft kisses over every inch of your face.

“G-Gladio… Gladdy! Stop!” 

He grinned and looked down at you, and that look alone caused you to blush. 

“I know what your thinking…”

You blinked up at him, then let your head dip down a little, before you felt his fingers press gently under your chin to lift your eyes back up to him, his expression so full of love you couldn’t help but fidget. 

“And I’m going to tell you right here, that  _no one in the world compares to you_ …You are, and will always be, my world.” he gently dipped his head and pressed his forehead against your own, as he brought his hand up to gently cup your cheek, and pet his thumb against it, wiping away the stray tear you hadn’t realized had been there. 


	15. Ignis Scientia - Breathtaking

There weren’t many things in this world that Ignis would consider his weakness. Well, he could name two. Ebony, and you. And this was one morning where he found himself in awe of you. 

He watched you, moving about the kitchen of your shared apartment home, making him breakfast, as you always did before he left for his day at the citadel, but today…today, you took his breath away. 

His eyes widened as the sunlight happened to play in through the window, painting you in a warm almost ethereal glow. Your hair was tied up loosely on top of your head, your favorite night-shirt, that was probably two times too large for you, draped over your form like a short dress, the collar large enough that it gently hung off one of your shoulders. He felt his mouth go dry as his eyes traveled down further, noticing that your legs were bare.

You paused, turning at that moment to look back over your shoulder at him, and you smiled brightly. 

“Good morning darling.”

He didn’t move, remaining rooted to the spot. You blinked a moment, then grew concerned, and slowly moved over to him, reaching to take his hand in yours, his gloves still gripped tightly in his opposite. 

“Ignis? Are you alright?”

He blinked down at you a moment, before he reached his hand upwards, tucking a lock of your hair behind your ear, and he let his fingers linger along the length of your jaw. A soft gentle smile played across his lips, before he drew himself close to you, his voice soft, and husky sounding.

“You are simply and utterly  _breathtaking_ , my love…”


	16. Dino Ghiranze - I love the way you moan my name

You gasped softly as you found yourself pressed up against his door as you entered his room, his hand resting just beside your head. You blinked up at him, going wide eyed as his face was so close to your own. Your hands instinctively went to his chest, fingers splaying to push back against him a bit, which only caused him to smirk. 

“C’mon Doll, don’t tease me….” 

You watched him lean down and gently brush his nose against yours, then as he moved closer to you, he pressed his knee gently between your thighs. You shivered and watched his smirk grow as your eyes flutter partly closed a moment, only to snap open as he had moved his hands to your hips, and he pulled you flush against his thigh. 

“You know what I want, Doll.”

He then gently dipped his head, letting his lips ghost over your ear then down the side of your neck before he nipped lightly, causing you to groan softly. He hummed against your skin, then worked his way back up, groaning into your ear. 

“Close, but not quite…”

You blinked your eyes open as he took a step back from you, pulling you along by your hips as he walked backwards towards his bedroom, his eyes never leaving yours. You giggled, then squeaked out in surprise as he suddenly turned, and pushed you into his bed. The two of you laughing as he planted kiss after kiss along your neck, then down and over the swell of your breasts. 

“Now, you gonna give me what I’m lookin’ for? Or do I have to coax it outta ya?”

You grinned up at him then, a hand moving to gently cup his cheek before a soft gasp passed your lips yet again, as his hand had found its way under your skirt, his fingers sliding over your covered mound. His brows shot up a moment before he groaned softly. 

“Six you’re soaked..!”

You felt him lower his head again, as he nipped and sucked against the flesh of your neck, as his fingers curled about the cotton of your panties, and tugged them gently to the side. He let out a deep groan as his fingers slid along your slick clit. He bit a bit harder against the nape of your neck, as he slipped a finger into you slowly, causing you to moan. 

“D-Dino…”

You shivered a little as he lifted his head, and kissed his way along your jaw, once more up to your ear, whispering hotly. 

“Gods,  _I love the way you moan my name_ …”


	17. Genji Shimada - You remind me of how lucky I am

You tried so hard to stay awake, you really did. But the fact that after three cups of coffee and your eyes were still drooping frustrated you. You yawned widely, your body falling into bed in your quarters as you let off a bit of a groan. 

Rubbing your eyes, you huffed, groaning a little. 

“Not much longer, and he’ll be back…”

You yawned again, and let your eyes flutter shut, mumbling to yourself that you’ll just close your eyes for a few moments, you’d not fall asleep. You rubbed your arms a bit as you crossed them over your chest, and heaved a soft sigh. He’d been gone on this recon mission for over 3 weeks, with little to no communication. There was no way you were going to miss greeting him when he got home.

The sudden warmth against your forehead caused you to murmur and groan softly, and you forced your eyes to slowly open finding Genji’s face not far from your own, his faceplate removed. You hummed softly as the pads of his fingers gently stroked along your cheek. 

“I did not mean to wake you.”

You offered him a sleepy smile. “Mnn, Welcome home.”

He smiled, his eyes dancing a little. “Tadaima.”

You moved enough to make room for him, giving off another content hum as you snuggled yourself close to him as he crawled into bed, your head gently resting against his chest, as his fingers pet their way through your hair. Your eyes fluttered again, struggling to remain open. 

“I’m sorry I was not awake..to greet you when you got here…”

He lifted his head, pressing his lips lightly against your forehead. “Do not apologize, love, rest.” 

You hummed again, and let your eyes close once more, giving off a content sigh as you draped your arm over him and snuggled yourself tightly against his side. 

“I love you, Genji.”

You could have sworn you felt him tense up a moment, before he turned his body more towards you, enveloping you in his arms as he pressed his nose into your hair. 

“As  _you remind me every day how lucky I am_ …I love you, too.”


	18. Talcott Hester - I'll never get tired of this, and I could lay here and look at you all day

You sighed quietly, wiping the sweat from your brow as you righted yourself. You turned, placing your hand over your eyes to shield them from the sun as it had just about reached it’s highest point, and you smiled. Closing your eyes a moment you heaved a sigh, and let your head fall back a bit, letting yourself just bask in the light. 

It had only been a few months since the light returned, and each sunrise, in your opinion, was more beautiful than the last. With a smile on your face you shoved the pitchfork into the earth, and leaned against it, just happy to be outside, without fear. 

“Hey…” 

You blinked your eyes open, squeaking softly in surprise as you looked over your shoulder. He chuckled softly, his shoulders shaking with it before you reached over and gently slapped him on the shoulder. 

“Hey! What was that for?”

You smirked and shook your head. “You startled me, Talcott.”

He smiled then, gently reaching up to rub a finger under his nose. “Yeah, well I wasn’t the one standing here, daydreaming now was I?”

You snorted softly. “I wasn’t daydreaming, I was just…enjoying it.” 

He stepped closer and stood next to you. His smile growing as you once more rested your head against your pitchfork and let your eyes close. You had met Talcott a few years back, in the middle of the darkness, and he became such a staple in your life. Yes, you were a few years his senior, but, he didn’t seem to mind. Neither did his ‘uncles’, as Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto, all seemed to approve highly of you. 

“Well, leave it to him to smile a lot…” 

You opened your eyes and looked at him, a brow raising a bit, before you understood. Sadly, you never got the chance to meet Noctis, but you held a great bit of respect for him, for what he did. 

“C’mon,” Talcott patted your shoulder. “I brought lunch.”

You smiled brightly and nodded, moving to gently take his hand and walk out of your garden. It wasn’t much now, but you hoped it would be one day. You couldn’t help but giggle as he blushed a little, and lead you to a small blanket he set down, with a small picnic lunch. 

“Aw, Talcott..what’s all this?”

“Oh ya know, just been practicing with something’s Iggy taught me, thought I’d see what you think and all.” 

You giggled and smiled, nodding your head as you took a seat. He passed you your small lunch, and you hummed, approvingly. 

“It’s good!”

He beamed at you a moment as the two of you quietly ate. You heard him sigh when he was finished though, and he gently bumped his shoulder against yours, causing you to look at him, before he gently placed his hat onto your head. 

“Huh?!”

He laughed softly, and leaned a bit more toward you, wrapping an arm about your shoulders to pull you to him, before he grinned and flopped backwards, causing you to squeal softly with surprise as you were laying against his chest. He laughed again, but kept his arm around you to keep you close. 

“Jerk.” 

He chuckled softly, then gently moved his free hand, taking his hat off your head to lean up, and kiss the top of your head. The two of you laid there in silence a bit before he hummed, and gently squeezed your arm. 

“You wanna know something?”

You hummed softly, letting him know you heard him. 

“.. _I’ll never get tired of this_.” 

You blinked then lifted your head to look at him, and he smiled brightly. 

“Honestly,  _I could lay here and look at you all day_.”

You blushed then gently slapped his chest. 

“Stop taking romance pointers from Gladio!” You huffed, and gently laid your head back down against his chest, the heat on your face reaching your ears. He hummed a moment and started to pet small circles against your arm. 

“But it made you swoon, didn’t it?” You could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Y-yes.”


	19. Akechi Mitsuhide - Breathtaking

There were only a few things during his day that could distract him from his work. Sometimes, it was Nobunaga’s odd requests, and the fact that his Lady would have to make his Lord sweets. Sometimes, it was the cats that he got the chance to coo too in the garden. 

Today, it was when his Lady was doing that for him.

He stopped on the veranda, and watched her, his brows lifting as he heard her coo to them much like how he did, which he’ll admit, brought a slight blush to his cheeks. 

“Hello little ones! How are you today, Hm? Oh, you’re so cute! let me see your widdle face!”

However, when he watched her kneel down, to offer them her little snack she snuck from the kitchen, her smile, and her gentle laughter seemed to take his breath away. 

“Ah, I see we have some new visitors! C’mon now, I’ve enough for everyone.” 

He could feel warmth blossom in his chest. His eyebrows raised slightly as she continued to coo, before he felt a smile start to pull at his lips. He stepped off the veranda to join her, approaching slowly as to not spook her four legged friends. 

“Oh! Lord Mitsuhide…have you finished your work?”

He noticed her blink at him, and a blush dust her cheeks, before he smiled more, and gently shook his head. 

“Sadly, no, but I needed a break my darling, and it appears that I found the most  _breathtaking_  flower in the garden, surrounded by our–” he laughed softly.”–widdle friends.”


	20. Clarus Amicitia - Don't cover yourself up around me

You weren’t exactly sure how you ended up pressed up against the wall of your apartment, moaning as Clarus’ lips traveled along your neck. You weren’t sure if it was the teasing banter, or the close proximity the two of you had spent the entire day only to have it peak in this sort of, primal frustration.

You gasped as he moved you, lifting you with ease, and coaxing your legs to lock about his waist as he walked you back, while he kissed you to your bedroom, kicking open the door with his foot. 

You gasped as you felt his fingers thread into your hair and pull, forcing your head back so that he could nibble and kiss at the skin of your neck easier, causing a strangled moan to bubble out of your throat. 

“Astrals…” he huffed against your skin before he laid you down on your bed. You blinked up at him as you watched him, frantically shrug off his vest, and tug his tank up and over his head, a grunt passing his lips as he threw it to the floor. 

You went wide eyed, letting your fingers pet along his abdomen, watching the muscles flex as you did so. He gave you a grin before he bent down, and claimed your lips in a heated kiss, that left you a whimpering mess when he pulled back. 

“C-Clarus…” 

You felt his hands go to the hem of your shirt, and he lifted it slowly, petting fingers along your sides, making you squirm. His eyes watched yours, as he lifted the material higher, pushing it up and over your breasts, taking your bra with it. You gasped, and instinctively covered your chest with your arms, blushing brightly before you looked away from him. 

He paused a moment, his chest heaving with his panting before he leaned over you again, his voice soft, husky. 

“Hey…” he placed his fingers gently against your chin, gently turning your head to face him. When your eyes met his he smiled gently, his thumb petting against your chin. “You’re beautiful, please… _don’t cover yourself up around me_ …let me see you.” 

And though you trembled a little, you let your arms slowly fall back down to your sides. His hand slid down your arm, to lace your fingers in his own, his smile growing as he dipped your head, to kiss your skin. 


	21. Dino Ghiranze - I could lay here and look at you all day

You were surrounded entirely in warmth, and you nuzzled yourself into it a bit more, groaning quietly. You didn’t want to wake up, not just yet. Your brow furrowed however when you felt something lightly move across your cheek then up to your nose. 

You hummed a moment, but still refused to open your eyes. The ticklish sensation moved down from the tip of your nose, across your lips and down your chin, to slide along your neck down to the hollow of your throat before it traced along your collarbone, causing you to squirm. 

“Hmmn…” 

You let your eyes flutter open slowly, the sunlight from the balcony door made you squint before you heard him coo to you softly. 

“Good morning, Doll.”

You realized then that you were in Dino’s bed, cuddled up tightly to his chest with your head on his shoulder. You looked up at him a moment, then smiled sleepily. 

“Good morning.” 

You couldn’t help but giggle softly as that ticklish sensation moved along your arm, then down to your wrist, where you realized that it was the tips of his fingers, just barley ghosting over your skin. You nuzzled yourself into him a bit more, your eyes fluttering shut as you took in the scent of his skin, before that dull, sweet ache between your thighs, caused a blush to rise to your cheeks. 

“Hmn, have you been awake long?”

He smiled at the sleepiness in your voice and lightly shook his head, his hazel eyes watching his fingers as they slowly made their way back up your arm to your shoulder, down along your neck before his hand gently cupped your cheek. You blinked up at him only to hum as his lips gently covered yours, as he gave you quite the languid kiss. 

When he pulled back, his thumb gently pet against your cheek, as he smiled brightly. 

“Not too long Doll, but then again,  _I could lay here and look at you all day_ …”

You felt the heat in your face creep up to your ears and you gently hid your face against his chest, causing him to laugh softly, as he wrapped his arm about you, pulling you closer to him, his fingertips ghosting over your back as he placed a soft kiss to your forehead. 

“Breakfast in bed sound good to you, Doll?”

When you lifted your head just enough to look at him, a brow raised, he grinned. 

“What? I’m not ready to let you out of my bed yet…”


	22. Prompto Argentum - I could lay here and look at you all day

You chuckled as you snuggled against his chest, him sitting along side you in your makeshift pillow fort that you had impromptuly built in the livingroom. It was one of those dreary days outside, so the two of you had decided that staying in, eating popcorn and watching movies was the way to go.

You giggled softly at what was going on the TV, only to realize that you hadn’t heard Prompto laugh with you. You blinked, then turned your head to look at him, only to find him looking at you. You swallowed hard and spoke softly.

“Prom? You ok?”

A gentle smile pulled at his lips as his blue eyes glanced down then back up to your eyes, causing a blush to bloom across your cheeks. You bit your lower lip a moment, before he gently reached up, and pet his thumb under your lower lip, forcing you to release it from your teeth. 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. I just…” 

Your brows lifted a bit before he huffed softly, then surged forward, his hand cupping your cheek as he kissed you. Your eyes went wide a moment before you hummed softly into that kiss, relaxing into him a little.

You felt him smile as he slowly pulled back, his freckles appearing darker due to his blush making them much more noticeable.

“I just,  _I could lay here and look at you all day_ , I mean, how did I get so lucky to meet someone like you?”

You smiled to him then, and shrugged gently. 

“You were being yourself, Prom. That’s how–mmmf!”

He surged forward, and kissed you again, gently pushing you down to the floor, only to start peppering your face and neck with kisses, causing you to laugh and squirm under him, only to have him pause and look down at you with a bright smile, before he bent down again, ghosting his lips against yours as he whispered. 

“I love you.”


	23. Dino Ghiranze - Tell me again, why you fell in love with me?

You rested your head against his bare chest as he pulled you close, his arm wrapped about your shoulders as his fingers started to pet gentle shapes against your arm. He turned his head just enough to press a soft kiss against your forehead. 

“Dino…?”

He hummed softly, and you couldn’t help but smile as you felt him lift his head a bit to look down at you. 

“Yeah Doll?”

“ _Tell me again, why you fell in love with me_?”

You felt him tense up a little before he chuckled softly, petting his fingers down along your back. 

“That story again?”

You nodded and smiled, placing a soft kiss to his chest before you looked up at him, causing him to laugh softly. He reached up and gently pet his fingertip down your nose to tap the tip of it gently, causing you to giggle. 

He hummed a moment, then what surprised you, was he started to sing:

“You go to my head, and you linger like a haunting refrain. And I find you spinning round in my brain, like the bubbles in a glass of champagne…”

You started to blush, your eyes widening as he continued. 

“The thrill of the thought, that you might give a thought, to my plea, casts a spell over me…”

He coaxed your head to gently rest once more against his chest, his fingers petting over your head slowly, before he pulled you close to him. 

“You go to my head, with a smile that makes my temperature rise, like a summer with a thousand Julys, you intoxicate my soul with your eyes.”

He lifted his head just enough to press his lips against your forehead before he gently moved you to rest against his arm, and he gently coaxed your head to look up at him, his hand gently cupping your cheek as he let his eyes lock with yours.

“Though I’m certain that this heart of mine, hasn’t a ghost of a chance, in this crazy romance, You go to my head…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song referenced is [You go to my head](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwHwKvotF24) by Frank Sinatra.


	24. Gladiolus Amicitia - I just can't get enough of you

You knew the moment he came home, that it had been a rough day. You could see it in his posture, the way he stood almost ramrod straight, and the way his knuckles were turning white on his duffle. You said not a word but moved closer to him, your head tilting a little as he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before huffing it out his nose.

You moved just enough to gently take his clenched hand in your own, petting your thumb gently against his knuckles till he relaxed his grip and let the bag fall to the floor with a soft thud. You gave him a gentle smile as he slowly let his eyes open, and let his amber gaze lock on you.

When he moved to speak, you reached up, placing a finger against his lips and gently shook your head. His brows lifted a little before you gently let your hand grasp his wrist and you slowly started to lead him further into your apartment. You heard him groan quietly as he understood what you were doing, and desperately kicked off his boots to leave them by the door.

Leading him to the bedroom, you paused next to your bed, and gave him another smile, reaching up and under his black tank top, your eyes lifting up to his as you played your fingers along his abdomen before lifting the hem up. He lifted his arms over his head, letting you peel the material from him as he huffed and tossed it aside, not caring where it fell. 

He surged forward, smashing his lips against yours, causing you to whimper a little as his large warm hands played up and under your shirt, fingers gliding about your sides, before he growled softly and broke the kiss, yanking your shirt up and over your head. He looked down at you, his pupils blown wide as you were just as exposed as he was, your nipples slowly forming into peaks at the cool air of the room. He panted heavily, before he placed a hand to your shoulder and pushed you back against the bed, causing you to sit down.

With a groan he sank to his knees before you, and buried his face against your chest, his stubble causing your skin to burn pleasantly, before you hummed softly as he planted soft kisses to the valley and swells of your breasts before he gently rested his head against your chest, his large arms wrapping about you to hold you close to him. 

You smiled and gently buried your nose into his hair, petting fingers through his slightly damp locks slowly. 

“Mmn… I don’t know what I’d do without you Babe…” he groaned as he gently rubbed his chin against your flesh, before looking up at you, his eyes dark but a gentle smile pulled at his lips. “ _I just can’t get enough of you_  sometimes… it’s like you know instantly what to do, to ground me, to bring me back to who I am…”

He nuzzled between your breasts again, his hands hefting your flesh gently, thumbs rolling slowly over your nipples causing you to gasp softly before you smiled, and gently kissed his forehead. 

“Don’t ever leave me Babe…no matter what. Please.” his voice broke slightly with his emotion. “Stay.”

When he looked up you again, you smiled affectionately, your hands gently cupping his face, before you lowered your head, gently resting your forehead against his own.

“Always.”


	25. Reinhardt Wilhelm - I wish you saw in yourself, what I see in you

You pushed yourself too hard, and you knew it the moment that you bit the dirt, that people were going to be laughing at you for your blunder. Slamming your fists against the ground you pushed yourself upright only to cry out and fall to your side, wincing at the pain that shot up your leg. 

“S-shit…!” 

Lifting your head, you noticed your squadmates were getting further ahead of you, and with a determined grunt, you pushed yourself up to your feet, and despite your hobble, you took off after them, only to feel your leg buckle under you again, and you once more hit the dirt. 

“Stop!” 

You tried to get up again, growling softly before you lowered your head, fists clenched. You trembled as you felt Reinhardt’s large hand resting on your shoulder. 

You turned your head to look back at him, a brow lifting. 

“I-I can still–”

“No.” 

And with a squeal from you, he turned you around and lifted you up into his large arms, one arm behind your shoulders, the other under your knees as he held you against his broad chest. You blinked a few times and blushed brightly before you squirmed a bit. 

“R-Rein! No, please, let me finish!”

“Please Liebling, You are injured…”

“I can finish the course dammit!”

His brows shot up as he looked at you, and his arms seemed to wrap about you more so. His head cocked to the side a little as he studied you, causing you to blush right up to your ears. 

“Why must you push yourself so hard, Liebling?”

You looked up at him then, wide eyed, before you sighed and looked down at your hands in your lap. You felt him move, and start to walk back towards Watchpoint, probably to take you to the infirmary. 

“…much to live up to…” you muttered.

“What was that?”

You sighed again, and slowly looked up at him. “I have much that is expected of me, so much to live up to. A-And–”

He said nothing, but kept walking, waiting for you to finish. 

“–and the fact that the others know I am dating you, they expect me to be as strong as you are, and I am nothing compared to you…”

He stopped then, his expression somewhat angry as he scowled a little before he once more, cocked his head. 

“Liebling, tell me who has told you, that you are not strong enough?”

You pushed your lips into a flat line, and shook your head, looking down at your hands. You felt him move, almost crushing you against his chest as he started his trek once more to the infirmary. You kept quiet, before you let your eyes close when you felt his lips press gently against your forehead. 

“You are stronger than I am…”

You blinked your eyes open at his soft words, your eyes snapping up to look at him. He smiled at you gently, before he stopped again, and started to pepper your face with kisses. 

“Gah! Rein! No! Ah! HAHA! Stop!”

He smiled more when he got you to laugh, then gently pressed his forehead against your temple. 

“You have taken on so much Liebling, you are much stronger than you give yourself credit for, and  _I wish you saw in yourself what I see in you_. The others are in awe of you, inspired by you…”

You gave him a bit of a look, but huffed as you felt that heat in your ears start to creep down your neck. 

“And if anyone tells you that you are not strong enough, tell me. I will prove them wrong.”

You snorted. “Rein, punching them into the pavement doesn’t count as proving them wrong…”

He grinned a little. 

“Still, it would be fun!”


	26. Ignis Scientia - Stop putting yourself down. Do you not realize how perfect you are?

You bolted upright in a panic, as you heard him shout, followed by a loud bang from the other room. You moved quickly to his study, realizing that the shout was not one of pain, but of anger. 

“Blasted… bloody… stupid…”

Something shattered against the wall right before you knocked at the door, hearing all movement within stop. 

“Ignis?”

You heard him take a deep breath before he spoke softly. 

“…it’s fine… I’m fine…”

You frowned and gently popped open the door only to notice that almost everything on his desk had spilled onto the floor, several items had shattered in their impromptu meeting with the wall. You slowly entered the room, stepping around the broken shards as you heard him breathe heavily. 

“Ignis…”

“What?”

You frowned as he snapped. 

“Darling, please. Talk to me…?”

You watched him press his lips into a firm line. That milky green eye staring at you intently before he huffed, and seemed to try to compose himself.

“I’m fine..”

“Ignis–”

“Do not attempt to coddle me!”

You snapped your mouth shut in surprise, but stood there quietly. You watched his brows raise a bit before he snarled softly again, his hand reaching out to find the desk behind him, feeling about till he found what he wanted, then turned from you and shattered the item against the wall behind him with a roar of rage. 

“I am worthless like this!”

You said not a word, and you kept your distance. His shoulders heaved with his labored breathing, as he started to talk again slowly, his voice breaking. 

“What good am I, to my King, if I cannot see my hand in front of my face? What good am I to anyone, if all I am going to be able to do is flounder around in the dark? What good am I, to anyone, other than to be someone that has to depend on others to have my basic needs taken care of? What good am I to you–”

You moved forward, wrapping your arms about him from behind as you pressed your cheek against his back. You felt him take a deep breath as if he was trying to recompose himself, but all he let out was a strangled sob. 

“You are good enough. Please, Ignis, _stop putting yourself down. Do you not realize how perfect you are_?”

You heard him give off a bit of a self depreciating laugh, before he took another breath. You released him, only to turn him about in your arms, and gently place your slightly trembling hands against his cheeks, tilting his head down, so that you could look into his blind eye.

“Ignis, please, listen to me, and let me prove to you that you are still, quite perfect, and not just to me.”

His brows furrowed, his milky eye filled with unshed tears as you gently pet your thumb against his unscarred cheek.

“Your knowledge did not vanish with your sight. You are still the smartest man I know. Right now, yes, you must lean on others, but I know you, I know how strong you are, and I know you will learn how to do things on your own. You are still Ignis Scientia, the man I love and adore above all else, and no matter what scars adorn your face, or if you will never be able to see again, I will still love you till the day I take my last breath…”

You gently moved your hands to the back of his head, feeling him tense up a bit, and you pulled gently, forcing him to bring his face down to your level, and you pressed a gentle kiss to the large scar on the left side of his face, right by his eye. 

“You are still perfect, darling. I swear.”

You felt him clench his jaw before a sob ripped from his throat. You moved to wrap your arms about his neck and shoulders as he in turn, wrapped his arms about you and buried his face against your neck. 

“I-I’m…sorry, my love, I’m so, so sorry…”

You smiled, and gently ran your fingers through his hair at the back of his head.

“Shh, It’s alright. Everything will be alright. I promise.”


	27. Gladiolus Amicitia - I never thought I deserved someone like you.

You were at home, cuddled into your most comfy clothing and under a blanket as you nibbled on a tub of ice cream. It was just one of those days where no matter what you did, you just didn’t feel good about yourself, or how you looked.

And the fact that you were dating someone like Gladio, made all your self-confidence issues shoot through the roof. You didn’t blame him, and he never got on you about your bad habits, but there was times where you were wondering why he’d want to be seen with someone that looked like you.

You’d been texting him off and on all day, trying to not let on as to how you felt about yourself, as you shoveled another spoonful of ice cream into your mouth.

From: Gladdy  
Hey, Babe. What’s wrong?

You stared at your phone a moment, before quickly replying.

You: Nothing, Gladdy, I’m fine. =)

You tossed your phone to the side and knew right then, that reply was a mistake as your phone went off almost immediately, twice. With a sigh, you picked it back up again.

From: Gladdy  
Please, Babe. Don’t lie to me.  
What’s bothering you?

You didn’t reply, you couldn’t bring yourself to type the words of self loathing that were bouncing around in your head. You set your ice cream down, and sighed heavily, before you phone began to ring, and you frowned at the recognizable ringtone. You let it ring three times, before you answered it.

“Gladdy…”

“Babe, talk to me. I know something’s been bothering you all day. I don’t mind listening. What’s wrong.”

You were silent for a moment, before you took a deep breath.

“ _I never thought I deserved someone like you_.”

“What?”

You huffed out a soft laugh, gently picking at the lint on your blanket that happened to catch your eye. You bit the inside of your cheek to stop your tears that threatened to run down your face.

“Babe? What do you mean?” when you remained quiet, he pushed again. “Babe, please talk to me. What do you mean, you don’t deserve me?”

“I don’t Gladdy. I don’t deserve someone like you, as sweet as you, as good looking as you. I make you look bad.”

You heard him huff. “What do you mean you make me look bad?”

You shook your head, your warm tears pouring down your face as you tried to keep your trembling voice from giving it away that you were crying.

“I’m not–I mean I’m–” you took a deep breath. “I’m ugly, I’m fat, I’m not what should be hanging off your arm, Gladio.”

You heard your front door slam open, and you gasped jumping in surprise only to meet Gladio’s heated amber gaze. You blinked a moment or two, before going wide eyed as he took several short strides across the room to where you were on the couch. Your hand trembled a little as you brought your phone away from your ear, only to have him take it from you, and end the call. You looked down, and away from him and bit your lower lip.

You felt his finger pet gently under your chin, forcing you to turn your head to look up at him, and it was only then that you noticed he was panting, like he had run to you. He moved slowly, his fingers trailing up your jaw before his large warm palm cupped your cheek, and you let your eyes flutter shut, as his thumb moved pet away your tears.

“Babe, look at me.”

You sniffled softly before you took a deep breath, and slowly let your eyes open to look up at him. He smiled down at you softly, and once more pet his thumb against your cheek.

“I want you to listen to me, and hear me out all the way, alright?”

He waited, keeping his hand on your cheek till you nodded your head lightly. He slowly moved, gently pulling your blanket off you. You gently shied away from him a little, only to squeak in surprise as he placed his hands under your arms, picked you up and spun you around so that you were now straddling his lap. You blinked at him wide eyed as he reached up, and wiped your tears from your face again.

“You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on. Your body is so soft compared to mine, and I love how you feel when you lay next to me, when you touch me. You turn me on like nobody else…”

And to accentuate his point, he moved his hands, grasping your hips firmly as he rolled his hips up against you, keeping your core firmly pressed against his arousal, and a smirk played across his lips as you gasped.

“I don’t get this hard by just looking at someone’s pretty face. I get this hard, just thinking about you, Babe.”

He rolled his hips against you again, giving off a soft groan before he wrapped his arms about you, and pulled you down against his chest. He let one of his hands move up to thread into your hair, and press your forehead against his own.

“So, _stop putting yourself down, don’t you realize how perfect you are_  to me? You are all that I need in this world, Babe. I swear.” 


	28. Dino Ghiranze/Prompto Argentum - Just can't get enough of you

You heaved a bit of a sigh, rubbing the back of your neck with your hand as you walked up to your apartment. You frowned a bit, as you put the key into the lock only to pause, blinking as you found the door unlocked. With a huff, you gripped your bag a bit more tightly and slowly opened the door.

“Babe!”

You squealed in surprise as you were scooped up, and spun around once only to be put back on your feet, your face buried against someone’s chest. You blinked then inhaled, and instantly relaxed, your arms wrapping about him tightly as you nuzzled your face into him happily, taking a mental note that he always seemed to smell like sunflowers.

“Prom!” you slowly lifted your face, smiling up at him. “When did you and the boys get back?”

“Few hours ago, I wanted to surprise you.”

He chuckled as he took you into his arms again, and spun you around once again, causing you to giggle. It was then, that another pair of arms wrapped about you from behind. Your eyes widened at the smell of his subtle cologne reached your nose, as you felt his chin rest against your shoulder.

“Welcome home, Doll.”

“Dino!?”

Your head turned quickly, only to feel him press a soft kiss to your cheek before he lifted his head to smile down at you.

“The boys were nice enough to swing by the Quay on their way here and pick me up. I mean, I couldn’t go without seein’ you and sunshine-boy. Considering we both know that you can’t just take time off from your job and all.”

You blushed a little and smiled. “You couldn’t wait till the weekend?”

“Nope. Not only that, but I get damned jealous when I hear that sunshine’s been hangin’ out with you, and I don’t get the chance to see ya right away.”

You chuckled softly as Prompto placed his hand to your chin to turn your head back to look at him, then pushed his lips against yours. You squeaked softly in surprise which caused Dino to chuckle as his long fingers started to gently card through your hair. When Prompto pulled back, you gasped as Dino’s lips ghosted along one side of your neck, and Prompto kissed along the other.

“A-ahm…”

“Mmn, What was that Babe? You want more?”

You could feel Dino smirk against your skin as he moved up to gently kiss behind your ear, causing you to shiver. Prompto moved down lower and gently nipped at your collarbone through your shirt, before he huffed, and fumbled with the buttons, trying to get them undone. You couldn’t help but chuckle at his trembling fingers before Dino’s hands covered his.

“Let me help ya, Sunshine…”

You watched Dino gently push Prompto’s hands out of the way, before he worked his fingers between the buttons, and as he pulled, ripping your shirt open he nipped down on your ear, causing you to gasp loudly, both to the loss of your shirt, and the pain and pleasure that shivered it’s way down your spine.

“A-ah! H-hey!”

Dino groaned into your ear, “I swear, I’ll get ya a new one Doll…”

Prompto sank to his knees, his lips kissing their way down your abdomen to the hem of your skirt, his fingers working into it to tug on it gently. You gasped as Dino’s hands slipped under your bra and pushed it up, allowing his hands to cup your flesh gently, blushing as you felt your nipples grow firm against his palms.

Prompto groaned as you hand threaded into his hair and tugged, as he worked your skirt down slowly over your hips, letting it pool about your ankles, and his lips instantly went kissing along your thighs.

“You’re so beautiful…” you heard Prompto mutter against your skin.

“And we  _just can’t get enough of you_ , Doll…”


	29. Ravus Nox Fleuret - I never thought I deserved someone like you

You sighed quietly, placing a cool damp cloth against his forehead, and you muttered softly.

“You sure do like to make my days nerve racking, don’t you High Commander…?”

You heard him groan as you rested your hand against his shoulder. You sat down on the edge of the bed next to him, smiling softly as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

“W-Where…?”

“Your room.”

His eyes, though glazed over slightly, met yours as his brow furrowed, and he swallowed hard. You gently reached up, petting the back of your fingers down the side of his cheek.

“I found you, collapsed in the hall on my way here while I was looking for you. You’re pushing yourself far too hard, Ravus.”

You heard him give off a groan he struggled to sit up, and you watched him pause, going a bit wide eyed as your hand moved and rested against his bare chest.

“Nuh-uh. Nurses orders, you are to stay put, and I am to take care of you today.”

You heard him click his tongue softly.

“I have too much to do to be laying about in bed all–”

“Meaning those are my orders, High Commander.”

He blinked up at you, and you couldn’t help but smile, your hand moving from his chest to gently cup his cheek.

“You’ve got a fever, you need to rest.” when he looked skeptical, you chuckled.

“You’ve been asleep since I brought you here. I have attended all your afternoon meetings, and taken the required notes. After you rest, I will bring them and you can look them over when I fetch supper for you.” you paused.

“Tell me Ravus, when did you eat last?”

You watched his eyes flick back and forth between your own, and his brow furrowed more. You gave off a sigh and smiled, leaning over to place your hands gently against his shoulders, and forced him gently to lay back down. He blinked in surprise as you fingers touched his damaged and scarred skin, as you must have removed his Magitek arm, and you didn’t flinch away.

“Just relax. No one knows that you are unwell, save for your sister, as you know that I am unable to keep secrets from her.”

You gently brushed his hair back from his face, hearing him sigh softly at your touch as his eyes fluttered shut. You couldn’t help but smile softly as he huffed out a bit of a laugh.

“She was always one to see through lies.”

You hummed in acknowledgement, then moved to grab the cloth as it had fallen to the bed, and you gently wiped the sweat away from his brow before turning to wet it in the basin you had placed by his bed, wringing it out, before once more returning it to his forehead.

He gave off a content hum, causing you to smile before his eyes opened to look at you again, his eyes traveling slowly over your face. He reached for you, grasping your hand before you could stand from the side of his bed. You tilted your head lightly.

“My love…” he spoke softly, his voice raspy with sleep. “ _I never thought I deserved someone like you._  You are far too good to me…what would I do without you?”

You chuckled, and reached for his hand, bringing it up to your lips to kiss it.

“Well, working yourself to death seems to be one…”

He chuckled a bit, then sighed, his eyes fluttering shut. You gently rested his hand on his chest, moved to stand, but then thought better of it, and leaned over to kiss his cheek. You heard him make a soft noise as his breathing deepened, and evened out.

“Sleep well, darling. I’ll be back shortly.”


	30. Noctis Lucis Caelum - I just can't get enough of you and I love how you moan my name

You blinked in surprise as he took your hand, and pulled you along, running down one of the corridors of the citadel.

“N-Noct, wait!”

“C’mon hurry!”

You blinked as he pulled you along, running as fast as you could, glancing back once to see that Ignis had stepped into the hallway, but instead of pursuing you, just heaved a sigh, and pushed his glasses up his nose.

You were confused to say the least!

“N-Noct! Where are we going?!”

He didn’t say a word as he pulled you around a corner into a room, shutting the door and locking it behind you. The room was dark, save for the bit of moonlight that played in through the window. Panting softly from your sudden run you blinked, trying to adjust to the dark.

“Noc-mmnf!”

You found yourself suddenly pressed up against the door, his mouth on yours. You moaned out in surprise as his hands moved along your body, finding their way under your shirt. You shivered and squirmed in surprise at the feeling of his cold fingers sliding up your back.

You were left panting still when he broke the kiss, only to latch his lips onto the side of your neck, and work his hands into the waistband of your pants, undoing the button swiftly. You gasped and moaned softly as his hand worked past your panties and found your folds, already slightly slick. He lifted his head, groaning softly.

“You got this wet just from me kissing you?!”

You opened your mouth to protest only to give off a strangled moan instead as he slipped a finger between them, seeking out that sensitive nub, and when he found it, he inhaled sharply, then groaned as he let his lips trail up your neck and back to your ear.

“I just want–”

You gasped hearing footsteps in the hallway, as he held his breath, the two of you freezing and holding perfectly still, your hand moved down to latch onto his wrist only to feel his fingers move over your clit.

“Nnhh!”

“Shhhhhh…”

You felt him grin against the shell of your ear, as the soft wet sound of his finger sliding over your clit started to fill the room, before he whispered softly into it. “Mmn, _I just can’t get enough of you_ …”

You bit your lower lip, and whimpered softly, screwing your eyes shut to try to keep yourself from crying out. When the footsteps moved farther away, you gasped and moaned his name softly.

“Noctis…!”

You felt him grind a little against your thigh as he groaned softly into your ear. “Oh gods, how _I love the way you moan my name.._.” 


	31. Nyx Ulric - I could just eat you up, please let me make you feel good

You looked up at the clock, your brows lifting slightly as you noticed the time. You tilted your head a little, wondering where he was, when your phone went off with a notification. You quickly swiped your thumb across it to unlock it.

From: Your Hero ♥  
‘Sorry Princess running late! I should be there in an hour!’

You huffed as you realized he had changed his name in your phone again, and you shot him off a quick reply.

From: You  
‘Ok, no worries ‘hero’. See you soon!’

You hummed, glancing back at the message, that you sent just over an hour ago and you tapped your phone against your leg. You weren’t upset. Far from it in fact, as you had changed your plans for the evening as far as your date, you just conveniently forgot to tell him.

You were on the couch when you heard the door to your apartment open, as he had the spare key, and you rose to your feet to rush over to greet him.

“Hey.”

He smiled, and panted softly. “Sorry I’m late Princess–Wait, why aren’t you ready?”

You chuckled as his eyes raked over you, as you were dressed in your favorite pair of sweatpants, and one of his old t-shirts. His brows shot upwards as you moved closer, took his hand in yours and gently kissed his cheek.

“Well, when you told me you were running late, I sort of made a change of plans.”

He blinked. “Change of plans?”

You chuckled softly, and gently pet your thumb against his knuckles before let go to head into the livingroom. He was quick to follow after kicking off his boots and taking off his Kingsglaive coat to hang it by the door. His eyes widened in surprise a little as you turned around to face him, and walked backwards into the room, your hands behind your back.

“What if I told you, that instead of going out, I ordered your favorite takeout and got some fancy cupcakes from a friend?”

He continued to look surprised as he looked over at the coffee table where you had dinner laid out and waiting for him. He smirked a little as he looked back to you, before he moved close, and let off a content groan as he pressed a soft kiss to your forehead.

“I’d say as long as there was lots of couch-cuddling, kisses, and movies involved, I just might consider you a genius.”

You chuckled softly, letting your fingers pet down his arms to his hands, grasping them gently as you lead him over to the couch.

“So, which movie are we starting with first?”

You pointed to three of the newest releases you knew he hadn’t had a chance to see yet, and he picked one, popped it into the player, then moved back to the couch. The two of you ate in comfortable silence for awhile before you ended up cuddling close to each other on the couch.

You couldn’t help but squirm however as his lips traveled along your neck down to your slightly exposed collarbone. You gasped as he nipped at the nape of your neck, and pulled you closer to him.

“Mmnn… you look good in my shirt.  _I could just eat you up_ …”

You hummed softly, smirking a little as you let your fingers slowly play down his chest, up and under his shirt to play across his warm skin.

“Could you? What about the movie?”

He huffed and gave you his signature roguish smirk as he grasped your hips and turned, so that you were pinned under him on the couch. You gave off a gasp as his lips ghosted over yours before he lifted his head enough to look down at you.

“That’s what it’s on DVD for…”

You bit your lower lip as his fingers played past the waistband of your sweatpants, and you couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down your spine at his groan as his fingers played across your folds. His eyes widened in surprise as you giggled softly.

“Well, we weren’t going out, remember?”

He practically growled, and slowly let his lips run along the length of your jaw.

“Please Princess… _let me make you feel good_?”


	32. Gladiolus Amicitia - Look at me, I want to see that pretty face of yours

You were slightly jealous, and you knew it. It had been one of those days where all eyes were on your boyfriend, and it didn’t help that small bit of green eyed jealousy that he refused to wear a shirt.

Your eyes raked over him as you walked beside him, catching that smirk and a glint in his amber eyes before he turned his head to look down at you, and smile.

“See something you like, Babe?”

You smirked back at him, and huffed. “Maybe…”

You heard him chuckle, that kind of laugh that always sent a shiver down your spine, as he sat down at the bar next to you. The two of you ordering beers as you sighed, trying to quench the green-eyed monster that caused your blood to boil at every pair of eyes on him in the room.

You smirked though, as you knew you had a way of getting revenge for him letting you feel jealous. A weapon in case of emergencies as you called it, though you rarely exploited it, but today–today you had had enough. Enough of people staring, and of him throwing gentle smiles in everyone’s direction. Today, you were going to remind him of who he belonged to.

Taking a long pull from your bottle, you set it down, and hummed softly, pushing yourself up to lean over and place your lips near his ear. His brows furrowed a little as he leaned in your direction, probably thinking that you were trying to talk over the din in the room, before his eyes went wide, as you moaned, hot and needy, into his ear.

His head snapped in your direction as you tilted your head, smiling innocently, as you giggled softly. He leaned closer, wrapping his arm about your waist to draw you closer to him.

“I swear…I’ll make you moan for real, and you won’t giggle like that after, trust me.”

Your eyes went wide as he pulled you flush against his chest, his amber eyes darkening a moment before he huffed, and stood from his seat, setting you down on your feet. His head lowered, as he nuzzled his cheek gently against your own, as he whispered hotly into your ear.

“Is that what you want Babe? For me to make you moan, and scream my name?”

You glanced up at him as he lifted his head, watching him clench his jaw a little before he dipped his head again, leaning close to your other ear.

“Should I make you scream loud enough that everyone in this bar can hear you?”

Your brows shot up, your hand resting against his chest as you bit your lower lip. You heard him growl low as his hand moved to cover yours before he gripped it tightly. He threw enough Gil on the bartop and turned, pulling you along till you were outside.

“G-Gladdy…?”

He turned to you, pausing a moment as he clenched his jaw again.

You smirked.

“I thought you were going to make me scream loud enough everyone in the bar could hear me?”

He growled again, causing you to shiver as he moved his hand to grasp your wrist and with a huff, tugged you quickly down the alleyway next to the bar. When you had rounded the slight corner, he turned, pinning you roughly up against the wall, causing you to gasp, but before you could protest further, his lips crashed on yours, and he gladly swallowed your moan.

You squirmed, feeling the cool air play across your thighs as he hiked your skirt up over your hips.  You whimpered into his kiss as his groan filled your ears as his fingers played across your lace covered folds, a special pair you had bought just for him.

He pulled back, leaving you breathless before he sank down to his knees. Your eyes went wide as he pulled your panties to the side and moved closer, gently brushing his nose over your soft curls. He practically purred as you shivered, and he moved one of your legs to drape over his shoulder.

“Mmn, you smell so good…” he gave a tentative lick with the flat part of his tongue, groaning softly at your taste before he grinned up at you.

“Don’t hold back now Babe, I want them to hear you. I want them to know that you’re mine…”

He buried his face into your folds, nuzzling them gently before he flicked his tongue slowly over your clit, moaning at your loud gasp, before he moved to nip it gently.

“G-Gladio!”

Your hands tangled into his hair, as you screwed your eyes shut. Your back arched and your head fell back with the outcry of his name. He moaned, the vibrations causing that coil in your belly to tighten more as your leg trembled with the strain of holding yourself upright.

You let off a whine as you felt him lift his head, as his voice reached your ears.

“ _Look at me_ , Babe. Keep your eyes on me,  _I wanna see that pretty face of yours_  as you come for me…”


	33. Dino Ghiranze - The next time you sass off to me I’ll take you over my knee

You hummed softly as Dino gently clasped that fancy collar he made you about your neck, your eyes fluttering shut a moment at the light touch of his fingers against your skin. You couldn’t help the soft smile that pulled at the corners of your mouth as his fingers traveled down your collarbone.

“Now, ya sure you’re up for playin’ hardball tonight, Babydoll?”

You grinned at the slight change of the usual petname, before you nodded, your hand coming up to pet at your silver adorned collar.

“I’m sure. Besides, it’s what we have a safeword for right?”

You heard him hum softly before he moved close, his hands cupping your face gently before he dipped his head to kiss you, long and languid, his thumbs petting your cheeks before he drew back.

“Right, remind me of it again Doll?”

You smiled softly. “Ruby.”

He clicked his tongue, and smiled, leaning up to kiss your forehead. “Leave it to you, to pick a stone.”

You winked at him. “You like it…I’m ready.”

He smiled, and once more gently pet his thumb against your cheek a moment before he took a bit of a breath, and took as step back, his hands falling away from your face.

“Alright then Doll, I’m gonna go get changed, wait here, I’ll be back in a minute.”

You nodded, watching him walk back into the bedroom, as he left you in the front room to stand in your little black dress. You reached up, petting fingers along the silver-work of your collar, before letting your eyes close. You took a bit of a deep breath through your nose, letting yourself relax a little, then let yourself slip into your defiant role.

When you heard him walk back out, you slowly opened your eyes to watch him roll up the sleeve on his dark button down, you swallowed hard, then cleared your throat a bit. His hazel eyes shot up to you, and he smiled, charmingly so.

“Well then, Babydoll, you’re going to do as I ask, yeah?”

You smirked.

“What would you do if I didn’t?”

You watched his brows shoot upwards, as he clicked his tongue, his hand moving to start rolling up his opposite sleeve.

“Did I just hear you say what I think ya said? You sassin’ me?”

You shrugged your shoulders lightly, looking away from him. You heard him huff as he walked up to you, his fingers gently pressing against your chin to turn your face back to him.

“Tell me, exactly what ya said, Babydoll.”

You pressed your lips together firmly, and he hummed softly, petting his thumb gently against your chin. He watched you a moment before he moved his hand from your chin to the back of your neck, and quickly pulled you closer to him, causing you to go slightly wide eyed and gasp softly. His free hand gently grasped your hip as he tilted his head, keeping his eyes level with you.

“Now then,” he purred to you softly, bringing his face closer. “Tell me, what ya said…”

You kept your eyes locked on his before you spoke softly.

“I said, what if I didn’t?”

He nodded lightly. “See, that’s what I thought. Now there’s a few ways we can go about this–”

He let his fingertips pet at the back of your neck a little before he threaded his fingers up into your hair. He curled his fingers into a fist and pulled backwards, forcing your head back. You winced just a little bit at the pain in your scalp, and let off a faint whimper, his eyes searched yours a moment, and he waited, but when you bit down on your lower lip, he tilted his head.

“–I know how you like things Babydoll, we could play the denial game for awhile,” you whimpered softly again as his hand played down over your hip, petting fingers along the hem of your skirt at your thigh before he drew it upwards, and gently worked a knuckle between your folds, and pushed it gently over your clit. “Or, I could punish you, by letting you watch me get off, and let you have no sexual satisfaction whatsoever.”

When you trembled against him, he turned his hand, letting his index finger slide from your clit, to your slightly slick entrance then back. You bit your lower lip harder as you tried not to roll your hips into his fingers, then let off a soft whine as he completely withdrew his hand.

“You know I don’t like punishing you, specially when you’ve been so good for me lately.”

He moved to grasp your hand, turning it so he pressed your palm flat against his growing arousal, only to clench his jaw as you gave him a tentative squeeze. With a huff, he gently pulled your hand away, moving to pin your arm behind your back as he pressed himself firmly against your belly, his head dipping to speak hotly into your ear.

“Or,  _the next time you sass off to me I’ll take you over my knee_ …”

You whimpered again softly, as you shifted from one foot to the other. His brows lifted again before a sly grin pulled at his lips.

“Oh, so that’s it. You want to be spanked, hm?”

You tried to lower your head slightly but the grip he had on your hair prevented you from moving, and you gave off a soft groan as he released your arm to pet his hand down over your ass.

“Now, be good for me Babydoll, I don’t want to have to deny you that too…”


	34. Saizo Kirigakure - Every hole is mine

You sighed, your back arching off the floor as beads of sweat started to trickle across your skin. You were trying to do as you were asked but–a soft groan passed your lips, as his fingers trailed their way along your sweat coated skin.

“…h-hurts!”

“Does it now?” he cooed to you. “Just a little more, little lady.”

“S-Saizo…” You called his name softly, breathless, as another groan passed your lips.

“Hold still…”

“Y-you try holding this position for this long!” you huffed.

He chuckled, soft and low as his fingers once more petted along your skin, causing you to tremble, from more than just the position you were holding.

“I can and have, little lady. Hold it just a little longer while I–”

“Ah!”

He chuckled again softly, as his fingers and hands adjusted you slightly. “Hmm…sensitive there are we?”

“D-dammit Saizo. L-Let me move!”

“Not just yet.”

You glanced over and watched him go back to watching you, seeing if you could hold the pose he asked. His copper eyes darted across your form, taking in every detail, every curve - not that he didn’t know your body well enough already. You swore he knew it better than you did.

You weren’t exactly sure what had spurred on this entire situation anyway, this sudden need to have you pose for him. You were with Lord Yukimura on the veranda, laughing and joking, and the next thing you knew, Saizo had swept you up into his arms, and whisked you away back to his room.

You heard his brush travel over the page he was working on, before he paused. You turned your head just enough to look at him, and bit your lower lip. You watched him cock his head to the side, as his eyes seemed to darken a moment, but then he heaved a soft sigh, sat his brush down, and moved over to you.

You groaned softly as you felt his palm press against you, forcing you to move, and you heaved a sigh as you literally flopped to the floor, your kimono slipping off your shoulder as you panted softly.

He laughed, in that way that always seemed to irritate you, as he wrapped his arms about you, and brought you closer to him.

“S-saizo?”

“Relax, little lady…”

Deftly, he worked opened your obi, then slowly let his fingers pet their way along your skin as he removed your kimono, pulling it gently from your body. You gasped and tried to hide yourself, only to have him turn you so that you were laying on your belly on the floor. He hummed, then slowly worked his fingers up and down your spine, and you gasped his name when he found that slightly burning knot in the middle of your back.

“Relax.”

You trembled slightly, a soft moan escaping your lips as he continued to work his fingers along your spine. You moved just slightly, resting your hands under your head, as you let your eyes flutter shut as he continued. You heard him chuckle behind you, before he moved to straddle the back of your thighs, and you noticed then that he was as naked as you were.

“S-Saizo?!”

You couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down your spine as you felt his teeth just gently graze over the back of your neck, and you bit your lower lip to stop your moans.

“Did I say to keep quiet though, little lady?” he practically purred to you as he leaned down, pressing his lips near the shell of your ear. “Don’t do that…let them hear you.”

You released your lower lip with a loud gasp as he bit down on your neck, as you gently arched yourself up into him. He hummed softly against your skin as his calloused fingers traveled down along your chest, then your belly, to find the soft curls between your thighs. You felt him groan against your skin as his fingertips slowly worked between your folds, and press firmly against your clit.

You gasped again as you pressed your hands to the floor, arching into him again, only to give off a slightly muffled grunt as his hand wrapped about your throat, and squeezed lightly. Your eyes went wide a moment at the sudden loss of oxygen, only to feel him press his arousal firmly against your back.  

When you gave off a slightly strangled whimper, he released your neck enough to let you breathe, as he lavished his tongue over the new mark he gave you. With a hum, he lifted his head, and pressed his lips gently against your ear.

“Little lady–” he breathed, as he slowly slipped a finger inside of you, causing you to gasp again. “– _every hole is mine_ –” he growled softly into your ear. “– _remember that_.”


	35. Sanada Yukimura - Every hole is mine

You could feel someone’s eyes on you as you served tea in the Main Hall. You blinked, lifting your eyes from the current retainers cup you were filling only to be met with his piercing blue gaze. You blinked once then offered him a smile, and a light nod of your head before you turned back to the retainer you were serving.

The retainer dipped his head a little, getting closer to you to speak in a softer tone, a gentle smile on his face. You laughed softly, hiding your smile behind your sleeve at the compliment he had given you, before you shook your head.

“You are far too kind, but pardon me, I need to get some more things from the kitchen.”

With a gentle bow of your head, you rose to your feet, and turned walking out of the hall. When you turned toward the kitchen, you gasped in surprise as your wrist was grabbed and you you were pulled down around the corner toward your room.

You blinked up at the broad shoulders in front of you, your free hand clutching against your chest as he pulled you along.

“L-Lord Yukimura?”

He looked back at you over his shoulder, his brows dipped in a light scowl. You blinked again in surprise as he ripped your door open with a soft grunt, pulled you inside, then slammed it shut behind you to the point of where it rattled.

“Lord Yuki–mmmf!”

You gasped as you found yourself firmly pushed up against the wall, and his mouth on yours. Your eyes fluttered shut as you whimpered softly as his tongue delved into your mouth, your hands fisting the front of his kimono. With a groan, he frantically tugged at your obi, ripping it from about your waist, and parted your kimono.

You squirmed but moaned deeply against his tongue as it continued to dance with your own, as his hands slid up your sides, up to your chest, gently cupping your breasts. He gave a low grunt as his hands hefted them gently, his thumbs petting across your nipples causing them to stiffen into soft peaks.

He pulled back from that kiss, leaving you gasping and breathless as his warm breath washed over your face. You blinked up at him only to watch as he dipped his head, his teeth gently nipping at your skin along your neck. You worked your fingers into his hair as his teeth graced over the swell of your breasts as he pushed them up into his face before he bit down, leaving a bright blooming mark.

“Yuki–mura…!”

Your head fell back with your outcry of his name as he pushed his knee further between your legs.

“Mine…”

He growled softly, which caused you to shiver as he lowered one hand, letting his fingers play down over your belly, before they found their way between your folds. He groaned as he found them slick with desire as he lifted his head, and pressed his warm face against your neck, kissing once more at your skin. His free hand rose, threading into your hair, fisting it, before he growled softly against your skin.

“I…I want to keep you pinned against this wall, and take you until I pass out…”

You shivered, your fingers tugging hard on his dark locks, causing him to grunt and lift his head. When your eyes met his, his were dark with desire before he pulled your hair, forcing you to tilt your head back as he smashed his lips against your own again. You screwed your eyes shut, and whined against his tongue as he slowly slipped two fingers inside of you, and he groaned in approval as to how wet you already were.

“Mmnn…!”

He moved his fingers slowly, panting through his nose as he continued to kiss you. You blushed right up to your ears at the the soft slick sounds of his fingers, easing in and out of you filled the room, only to have you draw your head back enough to break the kiss and gasp, as his thumb pressed against your clit, and your hips bucked against him.

“Y-Yukimura!”

He groaned, gently nipping at your lower lip.

“Mnn… _every hole is mine, you hear me_? No other man shall see you like this.”


	36. Ignis Scientia - That’s a good pet, keep going, just like that

You pet your fingers along the soft velvet collar you had clasped in place about your neck, the small silver bell resting at the hollow of your throat. You knew he’d be home soon, and if the messages that he had sent you throughout the day were any indication, it was a rough one.

You smiled to yourself in the full length mirror before taking a deep breath, then gently flicked the bell at your throat. Your eyes seemed to darken as you moved to his favorite chair in the living room, and kneeled down next to it, resting your hands upon your thighs as you closed your eyes, and waited for him to open the front door.

When you heard it snap open and his deep sigh, you slowly opened your eyes and lifted them to look up at him.

“Astrals, there are some days where I wonder–”

You smiled as you reached up and rang the bell at your neck. You watched him pause, his brows lifting in surprise as you heard his breath catch in his throat. You watched his adam’s apple bob slowly with a loud swallow before he lightly tilted his head to listen.

“Welcome home, Master.”

You rose to your feet letting yourself slowly saunter up to the door, making sure that you were unseen from anyone in the hall, and rested your hands behind your back letting the bell at your neck ring a little.

“I know you had a terribly long day, you will let Kitten take care of you, yes?” you practically purred to him.

You watched his jaw clench a little as he moved, almost slamming the door shut behind him as he took off his overcoat, and passed it to you. With a smile, you reached for it, then turned to hang it in its place by the door. A gasp passed your lips as you felt his gloved fingers slide along your bare skin, as he wrapped his arms about you, and pulled your back flush against his chest. His head lowered and he buried his nose into your hair, and breathed deeply.

“Master is already quite pleased with you Kitten.”

You hummed as your face grew warm at his praise and as he gently nuzzled his nose into your hair.

He dipped his head, to whisper into your ear. “Care to show me exactly how you wish to take care of me?”

You gently turned yourself about in his arms before you took a step back as you let your fingers slide down to his hands. Taking those few steps backwards, you lead him towards the living room and guided him to sit down in his chair. A heavy sigh passed his lips as he seemed to relax a little, but when he heard your bell ring as you moved again, he seemed to tense slightly.

“Relax Master, Kitten will take care of everything, yes?”

You spoke softly, soothingly as you reached up and let your fingers brush gently against his jawline, before letting them pet upwards along his scar to take his dark visor off from his face. You set that gently on the side table next to him, then moved to kneel between his knees, letting your fingers play down his arms to his hands as you did so.

“Let Kitten serve her Master.”

You heard him huff out a soft laugh before he seemed to tense again as he felt you press your lips against his gloved palm. With a hum, you gently removed his gloves with your teeth, tugging them free from each of his fingers.

“Kitten..” he breathed.

Setting his gloves down next to you on the floor you moved yourself closer to him, that bell ringing softly letting him once more know exactly where you were. You hummed contentedly as his fingers played down across your bare shoulders as you pressed your chest to his abdomen.

“Yes, Master? Do you wish for me to please you?”

Feeling him shift under you, you couldn’t help but grin as his arousal pressed firmly against your belly. With a soft groan he lifted a hand to pet his fingers gently through your hair, tucking it gently behind your ear before he let his fingers play down the side of your neck and brush against your bell. You smiled and remained still, letting him explore and realize that you were completely naked, and you felt his cock twitch gently under you.

“Yes, Kitten.” he gasped. “Please.”

With a nod of your head, you let yourself slide slowly back down to the floor, resting comfortably on your knees as you let your hands slide along his thighs. You worked your hands up to his belt and deftly undid his pants as you freed his cock from his boxer briefs, giving a soft pleased groan at the throbbing warmth in your hand.

You dipped your head, letting your tongue run along his entire length before you took him into your mouth, letting your eyes flutter shut as you took him as deeply as you could before you drew your head back and moaned.  His hand fisted into your hair as his head fell back against his chair, and he let off a deep throated groan as his hips rose to meet your slow pace.

“Gods… _That’s a good pet, keep going, just like that_ …”


	37. Soldier 76/Jack Morrison - The next time you sass of to me I'll take you over my knee

Leaning against the doorway to his office you watched him, working away on the paperwork that had managed to pile up on his desk when he was gone on his last mission. You smiled at his diligence, it was one of the reasons you loved him.

However…the man needed to learn when to take a break!

“Hey,” you called to him quietly as you rapped your knuckles on his door, causing his red visor to snap upwards and turn to look in your direction. You smiled gently and crossed your arms. “You’ve been at that for a few hours, don’t you think you could use a break?”

You heard him huff as he went back to his paperwork. “I don’t have time to take a break, I need to get this done before I head out in the next few days.”

Rolling your eyes gently as you heaved a sigh you slipped into his office, making sure to close and lock the door. You waited a moment, seeing if he’d notice you standing there, but he continued to be ‘diligent to his duty’ before you smirked.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Walking slowly up to him you made your way around to stand behind his chair, placing a hand to it to lean over and see what he was working on. His hands paused in their furious typing before he turned his head towards you.

“What?”

You smiled to him sweetly. “Oh nothing, just thought I’d see what you were working on, see if I could help.”

“There’s nothing here for you to help me with,” his brows lifted a little before he huffed, and you could hear the slight smile in his voice. “What you can do is go back to your quarters and wait for me to finish. I’ll join you soon enough.”

“But Jaaack,” you whined his name. “It’s been days since I got the chance to see you, the paperwork can wait.”

“So can you sweetheart,” he said with a chuckle. “Now go on, let me finish–HEY!”

With a grunt you had pulled him back away from his desk and quickly moved to straddle his lap, your hands grasping the back of his chair as you deliberately wiggled certain ways to get comfortable. You giggled as his hands sort of hovered in the air a moment before he rested them on your hips.

“I don’t want to.” you huffed at him, as you wiggled and ground down against him again.

“This is not helping me get my work done.” he grumbled as his hands moved to grasp your ass, and give it a rather rough squeeze.

“No,” you moaned and rolled your hips against him again. “it’s not, but you need a break, and I need you.”

Your hands moved to gently flick the release on his visor and you pulled it gently from his face, smiling as his bright blue eyes met yours.

“You need me huh?” he spoke softly.

You leaned back and gently laid his visor on top of his desk, before you turned back to him, your hands moving to gently cup his face. You let your eyes flick back and forth between his as you smiled sweetly.

“I do, and I need you now Jack, not later.”

He hummed a moment. “I see. However,” he let his fingers pet their way up your back till they threaded into your hair and tugged your head back, causing you to gasp and expose your neck to him. He gently let his lips brush along your throat before he spoke softly against it.

“ _The next time you sass off to me, I’ll take you over my knee_ …”

A breathless laugh passed your lips as your fingers slowly played up into his white hair, a smirk playing over your features.

“Whatever you say…Daddy.”


	38. Dino Ghiranze - You do as your told, Understand? Spread those legs, now

Humming softly as you brought your champagne glass up to your lips, you let your eyes wander about the ballroom and took in the rather lavish event. Dino had asked you to come along to this affair as his plus one, since he was doing a story for the Beacon, and it wasn’t often that you got to dress up for such things.

Your dress was something that Dino had actually picked out for you. Solid black little number with the skirt falling just above your knee. The back was cut low and stopped at the small of your back. He adorned your neck with a piece he made just for you, that he said brought out the color of your eyes, and it caught the light and sparkled, no matter which way you moved.

You felt powerful, and sexy, and you reminded yourself that you had to thank him for this feeling later.

A sudden warmth against the small your back caused you to jump a little, as you felt his lips brush gently against your ear.

“Did I tell ya how good ya look in that outfit?” Dino groaned softly.

Huffing out a soft laugh, you turned your head toward him a little. “Mn, you mentioned it just before we left, yes,” you chuckled and lifted your eyes enough to look back at his grey ones.

“Thank you, again, for picking it out for me, and the gift to go with it.” you smiled up at him as your fingers pet slowly along the necklace.

He hummed softly as he gently pet his thumb against the small of your back.

“Y’know Doll,” he groaned hotly into your ear. “If it wasn’t so damned crowded in here, I swear…” you felt him clench his jaw.

“You’d what?” you said with a grin as you brought your glass up to your lips again, taking a small sip.

“I’d bend you over the nearest surface and fuck you till you were screaming my name.” he whispered.

You sputtered and coughed a little into your glass. “Dino!”

He chuckled softly, then pressed a gentle kiss to your ear as he moved his hand from the small of your back to your hip.

“Come with me, will ya?” and he smiled at you charmingly.

Feeling the heat bloom across your face you huffed at him a little, then gently nodded your head. Setting your champagne down, he offered you his hand, taking it, you let him lead you from the ballroom. His thumb brushed against your knuckles as he led you down a hallway then tugged you into a room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Your brows lifted high a moment as he wandered around the room, making sure it was empty before he came back to you.

“Dino, wha–mmnf!”

His hands cupped your face as he kissed you, deep and needy as you felt your back press against the door. When you moaned and parted your lips as his tongue touched your lower lip you gasped as you suddenly found yourself spun around, and bent over the desk that was in the room. You heard him growl softly as he hiked your skirt up over your hips.

“A-Ah, Dino?!” you turned your head to look back at him.

“Spread your legs.” he growled to you softly.

“W-Wha-nnnnh!” you bit your lower lip to stifle your moan as he had threaded his hand into your hair and pulled your head backwards. He pressed his chest against your back, his hand at your hip, gripping you so tightly you were sure you were going to have bruises.

 _“You do as your told, Understand? Spread those legs, now.”_  he hissed through his teeth.

“Y-yes, Sir…” you groaned back to him.

Doing as he asked with your head still pulled back by the grip he had on your hair, you shivered once more as he brushed his lips against your ear. You couldn’t help but grin however as you heard his breath hitch as his fingers played along your very exposed folds.

“You didn’t wear them?!” he groaned again. “Oh, you naughty little minx…”


	39. Ignis Scientia - Next time you sass me I'll take you over my knee

Quickly making your way to his office you huffed as you juggled the files in your hands. You mentally cursed at the stack in your arms and you wondered idly why, with all the technology that was available in the world, why in the hell these files specifically weren’t virtualized.

With a huff you realized that you were merely annoyed at having to carry all of them from the Archives. Taking a calming breath before you rapped your knuckles gently against his open door.

“Mr. Scientia I have those files you requested.”

He paused with whatever documentation he was going over before he seemed to give you a gentle smile. “Ah, thank you, could you place them over here?”

You nodded your head and took a step into his office.

“Ah, and close the door behind you, if you please.” he spoke softly as he looked back down at his documents.

Pausing mid step you blinked at him, a brow raising curiously before you turned and closed his office door, before moving back towards his desk. With a soft sigh you rested the heavy documents where he asked and gently placed your hands in front of you, one crossed over the other.

“Is there anything else you need from me, Mr. Scentia?”

Gently rubbing your thumb against your hand you watched him scribble a few things on the document in front of him before he sat his pen down.

“Yes my darling, there is much I need from you,” he spoke softly as he lifted his eyes to you, his elbows resting on his desk as he laced his fingers together. “It has been a dreadful day for us both, and I do believe that with my door closed we shall not be disturbed.”

He pushed up from his desk then, causing you to give off a soft gasp of surprise. “Won’t be–b-but–!”

Grasping your chin gently he pet his thumb over your lower lip, silencing you.

“Kitten, you cannot convince me that it has not been just my own selfish fantasy to take you over my desk during the work day, now has it?” he almost purred to you softly.

Heat creeped across your face all the way up to your ears as your eyes flicked up to his. You bit your lower lip to silence the groan that threatened to bubble from your throat. You could see the corner of his mouth upturn slightly as he moved his thumb across your lip again, pulling it free from your teeth.

“Now then,” he stepped closer to you, his eyes already dark with desire. You inhaled sharply as he pet his gloved fingers down along your neck. “Tell me pet, would that be something that you would like?”

Shifting from one foot to the other you huffed a bit through your nose. “Y-Yes…b-but–”

“Again, Kitten, with that door closed we will be undisturbed till it is opened again,” he dipped his head low to your ear. “If you can be quiet that is.”

Your eyes fluttered a bit before you gave a slight hum and tilted your head back far enough to look at him. “Though from what I remember from the last time Sir, it was not me that had a problem keeping quiet.”

Watching his eyes darken further you tried to keep the smirk off your features, only to gasp as he turned and pushed you back against his desk. Your hands flew backwards to support yourself only to knock the files you had brought him haphazardly to the floor.

He clenched his jaw once, and spoke softly. “Kitten, I will give you but one warning, the next time you sass off to me, I’ll take you over my knee…” though when you squirmed a smirk of his own crossed his features.

“Or are you telling me that is something you would like me to do?”

You bit your lower lip before a sigh passed your lips as his gloved fingers pet their way up your inner thigh. “Yes sir.”


	40. Gladiolus Amicitia - You sure you can take all of me, it might hurt…

Giving off a bit of a breathless laugh as you gently wrapped your arms about Gladio’s neck, you shivered against him as his lips ghosted over your skin, his body pressed firmly to yours to keep you pinned up against the wall. **  
**

“Gods I missed you babe.” he rumbled softly before nipping down at the nape of your neck, a faint moan passing your lips a the delicious pain he left behind. You knew there’d be a hell of a mark there come morning.

“Missed you too,” you panted as heat flared across your cheeks, your eyes widening as Gladio lowered himself to his knees before you. “G-Gladdy–Ah!”

Your fingers tangled up into his hair as he lifted your shirt and left wet hot kisses along your skin, from just under the swell of your breast down to the waistband of your pajama pants.

“Babe,” catching the hem of your shirt in his teeth he stood up, bringing your shirt with him before releasing it to capture your lips in a heated kiss, his hands cupping your face. “I need you.” he breathed. “I’ve needed you for a long time but…I wanted to make sure you were—”

Pressing your finger against his lips to silence him you couldn’t help but smile as he pressed a soft kiss to it, a light hum passing his lips.

“Gladio, I swear, sometimes you’re as dense as the shield you carry,” when his brows shot upwards you laughed softly as you moved your hand to gently cup his cheek. “Just because I’ve never experienced making love with a man, doesn’t mean that I wasn’t ready to do so with you.”

Gladio blinked at you again his mouth falling open a little before you pressed fingers to his chin to snap it shut.

“While I appreciate the fact that you were giving me time to ‘be ready’ I have ‘been ready’ for quite some time. I know I have things to learn about pleasing you Gladio, but I’ll have you know,” you said with a smug grin. “None of my lady lovers ever left my bed disappointed, I’m sure you won’t either.”

His eyes widened a little bit before his expression softened and he leaned in, just gently resting his forehead against yours. A soft chuckle passed your lips and you gently moved your hands to rest them at the back of his head, your fingers once more tangling into his hair.

“Are you sure about this Babe? I mean really sure…?” he asked you softly, his hands gently grasping your hips to keep you close to him.

“I am Gladio, I swear to the six I am.”

He drew his head back, his dark amber gaze taking you in before he gently cupped your cheek, petting his thumb against your skin, though you lifted a brow at his slightly smug grin. “ _You sure you can take all of me, it might hurt…_ ”

“Well,” you grinned back. “Some of the toys I used were pretty big, and there’s only one way to find out…and you know me, I like a challenge.”

He blinked once before his rumbling laughter filled the room.

“Well then, since you’re up for a challenge, how bout we see just how good I am compared to your toys.”

A soft shriek passed your lips as he suddenly scooped you up into his arms and started to head back towards your bedroom. A giggle passing your lips as you moved your hands to cup his face.

“Gonna show me that the real thing is so much better?” you asked softly as you started to pepper soft kisses all over his face.

“You’re damned right I am,” Gladio growled softly as he laid you down on your bed, his hands working their way up under your shirt, calloused fingers petting along your soft skin. 

“And by the time I’m done showing you just how good the real thing is,” he dipped his head and brushed his lips against your ear. “You won’t be able to walk in the morning.”


	41. Prompto Argentum - Don't be scared, it'll feel good, I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW, Virgin/Lacking experience Prompto - Experienced Fem!Reader

If you had to pick one of the many things you loved about Prompto, it would have to be how eager he could be with things. He was always eager to learn something about you, be it something that you considered mundane, to the things that were the most obscure.

But what you really appreciated, was how eager he was to please you. In every way you could imagine, though he was loathe to admit it, that when the two of you finally made things official that he was– _lacking_ –in certain experiences, and that he feared that he would let you down, in more ways than one.

The first time the two of you let things get a little hot and heavy, and his kisses leaving you utterly breathless, you pulled back only to meet Prompto’s eyes and see them full of doubt.

“I–I don’t think–what I mean is–it’s not that I can’t–I just–” Prompto sighs, dipping his head a little as he bites his lower lip to stop his rambling.

That action caught you slightly off guard to be honest and you wondered if he wanted to stop, but his soft whimper and the light roll of his hips against your thigh told you otherwise. With a soft smile you gently cupped his face in your hands, tilting it so that he’d look back up at you. With a smirk, you leaned forward and started to pepper his face with kisses till he started to laugh.

“Prom,” you smiled and giggled between your soft kisses before you stopped to look him into his eyes. “Now, deep breath, tell me what’s on your mind?”

His eyes searched your own a moment as a blush warmed the palms of your hands and creeped it’s way up to his ears. He hummed and opened his mouth to speak only to snap it shut. He repeated the action a few more times before he huffed out a deep sigh through his nose. You waited patiently for him to find his voice and when he spoke, you let your eyes lock with his.

“I just–” Prompto swallowed hard a moment and whined a little, only give off another sigh. “–I know some of these things you want–I don’t know how–I’m–I don’t want to hurt you. Ever.”

When you smiled, you heard his breath hitch a bit as you kissed him again, long and languid before you gently drew back, pressing your forehead against his own.

“Prompto you won’t hurt me, please don’t be scared,” you spoke softly as you let your eyes meet his again, humming softly as his warm breath washed over your face. Slowly you worked your hand down between the two of you, and you gently palmed him through his jeans, smiling as he gasped and thrust up into your hand. “It’ll feel good, for us both, I promise.”

“Y-Yeah?” He asked as his soft breathy moan caused heat to spread across your face. “T-Then show me!”

You had to bite your lower lip as he continued to rut against your hand as his own parted your thighs to press against the hem of your jeans against you just right, causing you to gasp.

“T-teach me–ah–!” Prompto blurted out, groaning softly as he dipped his head and kissed the side of your neck, like he knew you liked.  _Ever eager to please_. “P-please, show me everything that makes you feel good…”


	42. Cor Leonis - Get those panties down, and spread your legs...now.

The palm of his hand felt warm against the small of your back and you couldn’t help but shiver as his thumb pet slowly against your skin. Your dress was low cut, hugging every curve just the right way, and it was his way of telling you he very much appreciated your outfit.

You did pick it for him after all.

He gave you a gentle push, leading you away from all the commotion of the ballroom event. He kept his hand ever present on the small of your back as he guided you down the hall. He paused to open a door and guide you through it, and once you heard it close and lock behind you, you turned to face him only to give off a muffled noise of surprise as his hand cupped the side of your neck as he pulled you to him. His lips smothering yours in a deep, needy kiss.

Shivering as his soft groan reached your ears he slid his hand slowly down your hip,  along your thigh, only to fist the material of your dress and pull it upwards. Gooseflesh appeared on your arms as your skin was exposed, but his lips never left yours as he continued to walk you backwards into the room.

Your back pressed up against something soft as he broke the kiss, his eyes dark as he let them roam over your face, causing you to bite your lower lip. His hand slowly moved along your jaw, using his thumb to pull your lip free of your teeth before he dipped his head to kiss you again. You moaned into that kiss as he pressed his knee between your legs, and you felt the heat of his cock against your thigh.

He broke that kiss again, resting his forehead against yours as his thumb pet against your cheek. “Astrals you’re beautiful…”

Smiling up at him you let your eyes open, meeting his ice blue ones. “I take it you approve of the dress?”

Cor clenched his jaw a moment before he took a slight step back, and slowly turned you around as his hands pet slowly up and down your sides, his callouses catching the fabric of your dress here and there. His lips found the back of your neck and he nibbled gently on your skin causing you to softly moan his name.

He gently took a step back from you further, causing you to frown slightly at the loss of his warmth before you glanced back over your shoulder. His hand was slowly undoing his trousers, and a smirk pulled your lips back upwards.

“Do as I say sweetheart,” Cor practically growled.  _“Get those panties down...bend over and spread your legs. Now_.”

With a smirk you slowly let your hands move down the sides of your body, curling your fingers in the fabric to pull your skirt up and over your hips. You hooked your thumbs into your panties and with a gentle sway, back and forth of your hips, slowly drew them down, letting them slide down your legs till you could step out of them. With a hum, you rested your hands on the back of the plush lounge chair in front of you, and bent at the waist.

Looking back over your shoulder you watched him slowly fist his cock in his hand, and give himself one, long, slow stroke. You moaned for him as you reached back with your hand to gently part your slick folds, and you could have sworn you heard his breath hitch.

He was on you in an instant, his hands gripping your hips to the point of where you knew you were going to have small, crescent shaped bruises come morning. He teased you with the head of his cock once, then slowly filled you, relishing in your moan for him as it filled the room. He bent himself over you, the warmth of his breath against the back of your neck before his teeth found purchase in your skin as he started to move, slowly at first to let you adjust, before he increased his pace, your face growing warmer at the muffled sound of your skin bouncing off his cloth covered thighs.

You let your head tilt back against his shoulder as the warmth of his palm pressed gently against your neck, his fingers squeezing just slightly as his other hand moved, index finger finding your clit and you gasped as your hips rocked into the friction.

“That’s it sweetheart,” Cor moaned, lifting his head to your ear as he felt you clench around him. “Come on, come for me...I can feel you’re close.”

Your orgasm came quickly and you screwed your eyes shut as you cried out, hands clenching the chair in front of you as you trembled in his arms. He supported you, fucking you through your orgasm, keeping his lips pressed to your ear. He came a moment later with a long low growl of your name as he let you slump forward again, fingers once more petting down that perfect arch of your back.

“Don’t move.” he commanded, and you couldn’t stop the groan that passed your lips as he slowly pulled himself from you.

Hearing him huff softly to catch his breath, you shivered again at his light, reverent touch against your folds with something soft as he cleaned you up. With a satisfied sigh you turned to pick up your panties from the floor only to watch him snatch them up before you, tucking them into his blazer’s pocket. You went wide eyed as he gently pulled your skirt back into place, gently smoothing out the wrinkles, making sure you looked—presentable.

“Now, shall we?” Cor rumbled softly offering you his arm.

“Cor, I need those.”

“No—” he leaned over to press a kiss to your temple, a soft chuckle passing his lips as he gently guided you from the room. “—Those are mine till we get home.” 

You knew then that this little game of his was far from over.


	43. Dino Ghiranze - You're not in charge here, I am.

“Gods Babydoll, you’re so beautiful…”

A shiver ran down your spine as you felt his fingers glide along your skin, while he gently guided you backwards. A gasp escaped your lips as you felt your knees bump gently into the mattress behind you, and you found yourself gently pushed down onto your back as your bound wrists were gently guided above your head.

Dino gave off a soft groan as he gently bit and nibbled along your flesh, teasingly slow, causing you to squirm as the pain sent warmth right down to your core. Desperate to hold onto something you clenched your hands into fists when he pressed wet, hot kisses from one breast to the other.

“D-Dino…” you moaned his name as you turned your head to rest your face against the crook of your arm. That blindfold he had you wear prevented you from seeing anything, and you whined at the loss of his warmth as he pulled away.

“Remember,” he murmured softly, a soft chuckle passing his lips as he pet his fingers featherlight along your side causing you to squirm, as you felt him lean over you again, just enough for you to feel the warmth of him. “ _You’re not in charge here, I am_. However,” you felt the weight of him press against you, a soft groan passing your lips as you came to the realization that he was still fully clothed. He brushed his lips slowly against your ear to speak into it. “Ya remember your word that’ll get me to stop, yeah?”

You bit your lower lip to stop the soft moan that threatened to pass your lips, only to hear him click his tongue as he gently pinched the inside of your thigh making you yelp.

“Answer me.”

“Y-yes!”

“Good, and what is it?”

“…”

“Babydoll,” his teeth found their way to the edge of your ear, giving it a swift little bite. “Answer me…”

“Ah! R-Ruby.”

With a soft moan he brushed his lips against your ear, his fingers worked their way up your thigh to pet teasingly slow along your folds. “Fuck, yer so wet for me already…”

Your head pressed back against the bed as he slipped a finger slowly between them, seeking out your clit with the slightly calloused pad of his middle finger. With a gasp you arched up into his touch.

“Mmn, that’s it,” he moans softly into your ear. “I don’t think ya realize just what ya do to me when I have ya like this. The fact that ya press harder into my fingers…that ya whimper my name…”

Biting your lower lip, you curled your toes as he continued to rub his finger against your clit in slow circles, unable to stop the soft needy whine as he came to a stop. You blindly lifted your hips, seeking out his touch.

“D-Dino…!”

“Yes sweetheart?” he brushed his lips slowly against your ear, breathing hotly into it as he slipped a finger into you. “Mmn, ya keep gasping my name like that and I might just give ya what ya want.”

Slowly, he pressed a second finger into you, his moan joining yours as he slowly stretched you. “Six, babydoll, do ya hear that?” he held his breath as the soft slick sounds of him fingering you filled the room. “I swear, I could slip my cock into ya with one thrust…”

“Astrals.. _Dino_!”

You whined loudly as he suddenly pulled his fingers from you only to move and wrap his arms about your thighs, pulling you closer to the edge of the bed.  “M’here baby, I’m gonna give ya—” you gasped as he slowly sank his cock into you, stretching you slowly till your ass pressed against his still covered thighs. “—just what— _ah fuck_ —ya want.”

His pace was slow and torturous, at first, going so far as to pull his cock from you to press it between your folds to rub up against your clit before sinking into you again. This caused you to strain against the bindings at your wrists as your back arched slightly to roll your hips up to meet him.

“Ya gonna come for me babydoll? Hmn?”

You blushed brightly at the loud moan that passed your lips as he snapped his hips against you, only to whine as he circled your clit with his finger. You inhaled sharply as his mouth smothered yours in a deep desperate kiss as his hips suddenly matched the pace of his fingers, and unable to hold yourself back, you moaned and whimpered loudly into his mouth as your orgasm washed over you.

Feeling him pull back you whined again as he nipped at your lower lip, pulling on it with his teeth before he released it with a groan. “Din–AH!” you gasped his name as he slowly rolled his hips against you, proving that he was still very hard inside of you.

“Hmn? Oh…I ain’t done with ya yet sweetheart…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want to follow me on [My Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/) I'll be open for more requests soon.


End file.
